


Yami no Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Harem, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy doesn’t eat the Gomu Gomu no mi, which changes things for him. When he takes a beating to protect Ace and Sabo he’s within an inch of his life. As luck would have it one of Whitebeard’s men was exploring the island and takes the boys in. Tier 1 Special





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Yami no Luffy

Luffy doesn’t eat the Gomu Gomu no mi, which changes things for him. When he takes a beating to protect Ace and Sabo he’s within an inch of his life. As luck would have it one of Whitebeard’s men was exploring the island and takes the boys in. Tier 1 Special

Chap 1

Luffy didn’t eat the Gomu Gomu no mi, he still had big dreams of becoming King of the Pirates. Shanks and his men filled his head with how pirates should be. ‘Men who chase their dreams, seeking adventure and treasure…such freedom!’

He got to learn a bit more before they left. Ya see these bandits showed up and caused trouble in Makino’s bar. To Luffy’s confusion, when the bandits mocked Shanks and the others, even going as far as to spill booze on him.

Luffy’s fist shook in anger, as the bandits left. The crew just started laughing. He was shocked, he was confused, and he was mad. “Luffy, you’ll learn that there are some fights that aren’t worth fighting and the only way to win is to not fight.”

“I don’t get it at all Shanks you baka!” Luffy ran off, with Shanks giving a smile.

‘You will someday Luffy. I know you will.’

Things didn’t end there, while Shanks and his crew were planning to leave, the bandits were causing trouble in the town. Luffy tried to stop them, partially to get revenge for what he did to Shanks, only to be captured. They mocked Luffy and beat him. “You are just like those stupid pirates and just as weak.” one of the bandits held a knife to Luffy’s throat.

Bang!

The bandit with the knife was thrown back, dropping the knife as a bullet embedded in his shoulder. “What the hell?” the leader turned.

“Shanks?” the red haired pirate captain stood with his crew.

“You can insult me, you can hit me, you can dump drinks on me, I’ll just laugh that stuff off. But when you mess with my friends I won’t stand for that!”

“Get them!” the leader shouted. Big mistake, it took Shanks’ crew less than 3 minutes to wipe the bandits out. The leader wasn’t gonna lose without making the pirates suffer. So he grabbed Luffy and escaped to the sea. The fool was unaware of the dangers of the sea.

A sea king was in full rage and with one big bite he swallowed the bandit and the ship whole. Luffy was thrown off and since he was tied up he couldn’t swim.

Shanks swam like a mad demon and was able to get to Luffy, the sea king took his armor, but it was worth the price. He saved Luffy and sent the beast running with a look.

Luffy cried, he couldn’t help it. Shanks had lost his arm because of him. The red head laughed and ruffled the boy’s wet hair. “It’s just an arm, you are much more important.”

They made it back, and their plans to leave were still happening. The crew didn’t know if Luffy was gonna come see them off or not. When the boy returned he asked again to join their crew, of course Shanks said no.

Instead he gave Luffy his treasured possession. His straw hat, their were a lot of memories and history tied to this hat. Luffy knew this, so he couldn’t believe the man was giving it to him. “I promise I’ll take good care of it!”

“You can give it back to me when you’ve become a great pirate.”

“I will, I’ll be the greatest pirate in all the seas!” Shanks grinned.

‘You can do it Luffy, I believe you can.’

-x-

To say Luffy’s grandfather was not pleased with Luffy’s desire to be a pirate was an understatement. Monkey D. Garp had been grooming Luffy to one day become a strong marine. A marine like him.

The training was hell, but it made Luffy tough, and he leaves Luffy alone for a few months and bam he’s wearing a straw hat and talking about being a pirate.

He decided it was time for Luffy to meet Ace. His sorta kinda big brother. Ace of course was dealing with his own issues and didn’t want to have Luffy around. Garp dropped him off with Dadan a mountain bandit he had left Ace with some time earlier.

Dadan was also not pleased, since she didn’t want to raise Ace either. “Well I could just arrest you now…” Dadan changed her tune right quick.

“Of course we’ll take Luffy in,” she said but mentally was cursing the man. Luffy looked at the bandit and was quick to complain.

“I hate mountain bandits!” he shouts.

Ace introduced himself to Luffy by firing a spitwad at him. Not the best way to start a relationship but Luffy seemed to want to stick to Ace like glue. He followed after Ace every day, much to the older boy’s annoyance.

Usually the older boy lost him in the jungle, but he didn’t get why Luffy was so persistent. They barely knew each other. On the days he left him behind he got to work on building up his treasure with his partner in crime Sabo.

It was just after robbing a pirate group, he pulled in a big haul. Sabo had gained some nice treasure but it looked like Ace had won this time…again. “Wow you guys have treasure!” the two froze and turned and saw Luffy. The boy smiled and laughed.

Ace and Sabo went into a huddle as Luffy went on about pirates and liking them.

“Hey Ace I thought you lost him!”

“I did, how did he find me, he’s so persistent!”

“What are we gonna do?”

“He knows where are treasure is, we know what we have to do!” they share a look and Luffy blinked.

Tying him up to the tree they began to plot to kill him. As they put it they didn’t trust Luffy not to talk. They went back and forth on who had to do it. “You are really gonna kill me?” the two looked to Luffy who’s eyes welled up with tears.

Ace and Sabo began to sweat. “WAAAAAHHHHH I DON’T WANNA DIE!” they panicked.

“Quiet you idiot!”

“Luffy shut it!”

“BUT YOU ARE GONNA KILL ME WAAAHHHHH!” he cried and Ace really began to panic. He knew the guys he stole from were still out looking for him.

True enough the group of pirates heard Luffy’s screams and came searching. They had tied the ropes too tight and ended up bolting leaving Luffy behind. Porchemy was pissed, he had just gotten robbed by Ace and that money belonged to Captain Bluejam not a guy you let down or failed if you wanted to keep your life.

Porchemy caught Luffy and he freaked calling out to Ace and Sabo for help. “Oh so you know Ace and Sabo.”

“No…” Oh boy Luffy was a bad liar, probably the worst ever. Porchemy saw right through him.

“Do you know where our treasure is?”

“Treasure?” Luffy’s eyes widened in realization and Sabo and Ace began to sweat.

‘He’s gonna talk, he’s gonna talk.’ they thought.

“I don’t know anything!” he looked away, whistling giving away he was a terrible liar.

Porchemy smirked. “Is that right, let’s see if I can beat answers out of you!” he dragged the boy off, Luffy calling out for help.

Ace and Sabo didn’t believe Luffy was gonna keep quiet. So they spent the next few hours moving their treasure. Once the last bit was moved Sabo was gonna go see if they were checking out the original spot. “Haha, not even Luffy knows about this spot!” his smile dropped as he thought of the strawhat boy. ‘He’s fine, he probably told where the treasure is, but wait if they go to the spot and find out the treasure is not there they’ll kill him…Damn it why do I care!’

Sabo came running. “Hey Sabo, was Porchemy and them looking for the treasure at the old place?”

“No…” he panted. “They are still looking for us!” Ace’s eyes widened. “You know what that means, all this time they have been torturing him…and he…and he…he never talked!” Ace’s hands balled up into fists.

The two sprang into action but…it might be too late.

Luffy’s torture began with a beating, the men taking turns punching him like he was a punching bag. With no devil fruit to protect him Luffy was in a lot of pain, tears dripping down onto the floor. His body was bruised and swollen.

Since he didn’t talk Porchemy brought out his spiked gloves. He beat Luffy within an inch of his life, his body scratched up and cut up, a puddle of blood forming beneath him. Even his own men couldn’t take it anymore and asked Porchemy to stop. “Quit your bitching if you have time to whine you have time to find Ace and Sabo!” he was panting heavily. “It’s our lives on the line if we don’t get that money back.”

“But…sir…he doesn’t even have the strength to scream anymore. He’s gonna die…”

“You are right, we don’t need him anymore.” he raised his massive blade.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” the two boys burst in carrying pipelike weapons and wham! Hit Porchemy and sent him flying.

The two took out the small fry and got Luffy down. The boy let out a gurgled version of their names before he coughed up blood. “Ace we need to get him to a doctor!” Ace was tempted to fight Porchemy till the end. “Ace he is going to die!”

“Right let’s go!” the two lifted him carefully, and made a break for it. Normally Ace would fight, but the thought of Luffy dying didn’t weigh well on his heart.

By luck, the boys ran into a brunette man who could help. “Hey, is he alright?” The man asked.

“No please, he needs a doctor can you help us!”

“Yes, my crew has the best doctors around.”

“You are a pirate?” Ace got defensive, readying his weapon.

“Easy there, your friend won’t make it if you start fighting.”

“Are you with Bluejam?” he snapped.

“Bluejam? That weakling, nah not with him. No time to waste let’s go.”

‘Weakling?’ the two were shocked.

“The name’s Thatch, trust me my pops wouldn’t turn 3 kids away.” The trio were brought to Whitebeard. Ace being Gol D. Roger’s son had heard rumors of this man before, but he was far more intimidating in person.

Thatch was making a run through the local islands. It seems there were rumors of Dragon appearing in the area. Whitebeard was looking to make contact with the man.

While Thatch didn’t find Dragon he did meet Bluejam and boy was he a piece of work, he would have ignored him but Bluejam was foolish enough to attack him.

He crushed Bluejam, it’s why he didn’t go looking for Porchemy when he was so late. They didn’t have to worry about Bluejam coming after them.

Ace and Sabo were still worried, they weren’t allowed to be with Luffy as the doctors got to work on him. They were still covered in blood, and jumped when Thatch put his hands on their shoulders. “Let’s get you guys cleaned up and some new clothes.”

Ace looked down at his blood covered hands, it was Luffy’s blood. Luffy’s blood was on his hands in more ways than one.

“Ace…” Sabo tapped him, he gave Ace a reassuring smile and he nodded and the two went to go get cleaned up.

“It’s my fault.”

“Huh?”

“It’s all my fault. Luffy is like this because of me!”

“You can’t blame yourself we didn’t know…”

“We did!” he shouted. “We knew Porchemy was gonna torture him and instead of saving him we chose to move our treasure.” he dropped to his knees. “Old man Garp said we were brothers, but I treated him like a pest, I don’t get it why would he wouldn’t just turn me in, why didn’t he just talk?”

“You can ask him that when he wakes up.” they began to get cleaned up and Thatch overheard their conversation, bringing them fresh clothes. He hoped the boy would make it, but the bit about Garp he had to tell Pops about it.

-x-4 Days-x-

The boys hung around on Whitebeard’s ship waiting for Luffy to recover, a full day of surgery just to get him out of life threatening condition. Thankfully they had blood thanks to the fishman Jimbei.

After the surgery Luffy needed rest, before they could do anything else. Doctor’s and nurses were running in and out checking on him.

They told Whitebeard what happened and the man laughed. Not out of disrespect, he laughed because as dumb as it was what Luffy did it was brave and stupidity and bravery often shared the same bed.

On the fourth day Luffy awoke and Ace and Sabo were allowed to see him. “”Ace?…Sabo?…”

“We are here Luffy,” the boy gave a weak smile.

“I didn’t…talk…”

“We know you idiot, why didn’t you, you could have been killed!” Ace yelled, and Luffy flinched. Sabo grabbed his hand.

“If…I talked…Ace would…hate me…” the boy’s eyes widened. “I want…Ace…to like…me…” he passed out.

“Luffy? Luffy!”

“He’s okay he just passed out. You should let him rest.” Thatch came in and informed them.

“Can I stay with him?” he didn’t look away from his injured brother

“I suppose that’s fine, just don’t wake him.” Thatch gave them a kind smile.

“I’m staying with Ace.” Sabo says and the two boys pull up a stool. Thatch smiled, seeing their bond reminded him of his own crew.

A few more days passed and Luffy was finally able to talk. He woke up, and saw his brothers, yes he considered Sabo one to. “Ace, Sabo,” he smiled.

“Luffy!” the two hugged him.

“Where are we?” he looked around. “A ship?”

“Yeah, some pirates saved us, saved you.”

“You are really lucky you idiot!” Ace snapped. “You could have died.” Luffy gave a weak smile.

“I’m really strong, I wasn’t gonna give up,” he says, and Ace hits him.

“Baka!”

Thatch laughed. “Now now, you don’t want to put him back in the hospital bed do you?” Luffy blinked at him, he recognized the voice.

“Are you the one who saved us?” Thatch nodded.

“The name’s Thatch, nice to meet you Luffy-kun. Your brothers haven’t left your side while you’ve recovered.” Luffy blushes, as does his brothers.

“Well it’s our fault, we should have come and saved you.”

“Oh yeah,” Luffy turns. “Is your treasure safe?”

Ace couldn’t help but laugh. He had actually forgotten. “We left it behind, but it doesn’t matter now.” he placed the boy’s hat on his head.

“Thanks!” he smiled.

“I’ll go tell the captain you are awake, I’m sure he wants to speak to you all.” Thatch left.

“Luffy, I’m serious why’d you do that for us, it wasn’t like we were nice to you?”

“It was because I didn’t want to be alone. I followed you because I wanted to. I hated the bandits and grandpa is never around. You are all I have!” Luffy began to tear up. “If I didn’t have you, I’d have no one.”

Ace blushed. “So you are glad I’m alive?” Sabo smiled.

“Of course I am!” he says.

Luffy didn’t know it yet, but Ace was Gol D. Roger’s son. He had major issues with his father but something else. All he’s been told is that a child of Roger shouldn’t exist. That his life was a sin.

Hearing Luffy say he valued Ace’s life, gave the boy a feeling of joy.

-x-

Whitebeard was huge, even more so for the three young boys. The emperor laughed and praised Luffy for his actions. “I love cheeky brats like you. Not many would be so brave. Loyalty like that is rare among these seas.”

Luffy’s straw hat did not go unnoticed. Whitebeard could feel something from the boy, not like any special skill but it reminded him of Roger. They may have been enemies but what an enemy he was, Roger chased freedom it was never bout the title for him.

“What do you say boys? How about joining my family, my crew?” The rest of the crew were shocked.

“Do you mean it?” Luffy’s eyes sparkled. “Pirates!” he cheered.

“I mean it, you boys will be my sons. You can get training, any devil fruit you find you can keep.” Whitebeard thought they were gonna jump at the chance.

“Huddle!” Ace pulled Luffy and Sabo close. They began talking amongst themselves, as Whitebeard sweat dropped.

Thatch couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Are we really gonna do this?” Ace says.

“It sounds fun, and we could get stronger.” Luffy says.

“It sounds like a good deal.” Sabo says.

“But Luffy don’t you wanna be king of the pirates?” he whispered.

“Yep!” the two sighed, of course Luffy didn’t see this as anything but training.

‘Would it be so simple?’ the older brothers pondered.

“Fine!” they agreed and Whitebeard smirked. He was a doting parent but tough as hell, he’d do Garp proud if not for training them to be pirates.

The trio slept in the same bed together, they trained and did chores together. The boys grew up strong, as did their bond. They learned about fighting skills they couldn’t even dream of.

The commanders of Whitebeard’s crew were well versed in haki, and were more than happy to teach the boys a thing or two. Ace found the Mera Mera fruit and became a logia, thanks to the law of the whitebeard crew the finder of the fruit got to eat it. Ace figured out how to use armament haki and figured out he had conqueror’s haki. He also made friends here and there, the men joined with Ace and were under his command.

Luffy was working on both armament and observation haki, he wanted to get stronger so his brother’s didn’t have to worry about him. Ace was always worried, and scarred he would get into trouble. He swore he would get stronger so he could stand with them. The other men found it funny over Ace’s reactions.

Sabo learned how to use observation haki. He was quite good at it, and was slowly building his armament haki. He also studied the world, his past as a royal had made him curious and he looked at the history, but outside of a handful of royal families most were completely spoiled and revelled in their greeds. Sabo knew his family wouldn’t come looking for him, they had their replacement. His time on Whitebeard’s ship though was not to last.

Dragon had gotten a hold of Whitebeard, the man was well informed and he had his ways of keeping track of his son. Sabo had overheard the conversation.

Puru puru puru…puru puru puru clank!

“Who is this, this is a secured line?” Whitebeard spoke.

“This is Dragon,” Whitebeard’s eyes widened. He had heard of him.

“What does the world’s most wanted man, want with me?”

“I am aware you of have come across some new cabin boys. One of them is my son.”

“Is that right,” Ace was Roger’s kid, Whitebeard found that out easy enough. Sabo had revealed his history and how he craved freedom above everything else, he never wanted to end up like his family who saw so little value in other people’s lives. “So where were you when your son was being beaten half to death. He almost died.”

“And you saved him, you have my gratitude.” Whitebeard punched a nearby wall, making the snail tense in fear.

“I don’t want your damn gratitude. If you are calling me to ask for Luffy the answer will be no, the people on my crew are my family, and I won’t just hand them over.”

“That’s not why I am calling.” there was a moment of pause. “I wanted to thank you for saving my son.”

“You aren’t gonna try to take him?”

“Fighting you would be foolish, my enemy is the celestial dragons and the royals that step on people. No, my son has his own path to walk, so long as the path he walks is one he chose for himself I am happy.”

Whitebeard had to smirk. ‘This brat…’ he chuckled.

“Excuse me!” Whitebeard turned and saw Sabo. “Can I join the revolutionaries!”

“Who is that?” Dragon says.

“My name is Sabo sir, I am a friend and pirate brother to Luffy. I am was the son of a noble, I’ve seen how they are and I never…ever wanna go back!” Before he ran away he had seen many dirty deeds done by his family to enhance their wealth.

He never wanted his brothers to know. He never wanted to go back to that, and those people. He once saw a noble man kick an injured man because he got in his way, his child was with him and the brat had said “Good job daddy, but won’t you have to get rid of those shoes now” and the man said. “Of course I had to move that trash out of the way though.”

“I want to bring down the celestial dragons and the world nobles, please!” he bowed his head. His path was clear, he’d gain his freedom and help those achieve the same.

Whitebeard agreed, and Sabo was sent to a Revolutionary outpost. The boys had to say their goodbyes, Luffy cried thinking it was his fault. “I’m sorry I promise I’ll get stronger, please don’t go.” he cried.

Sabo hugged him. “It’s not your fault Lu, it’s no one’s fault. Our roads my part here, but it’s not goodbye.” the boy hiccuped and clung to him. “We will see each other again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise!” he gave a look to Ace. “Look after him for me, okay?”

“I don’t need to promise that. I’m always gonna.” the three hugged, and Sabo left.

“Ace, Luffy promise me you’ll both become amazing pirates!”

“We promise!” Ace put an arm around Luffy, he didn’t want anything to happen to his precious little brother. Little did he know as the years passed it would become a lot harder to protect Luffy, as a threat was there on Whitebeard’s ship, lurking in the man’s shadow.

To be continued


	2. Darkness Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Darkness Rises

As Luffy grew up into a strong young man, he also grew rather desirable. He learned about sailing, and listened to the stories the others had to tell. The crew was not against same sex partners, being pirates they had a policy of polygamy. Nakama equaled love, and giving your partner a helping hand, or mouth, or whatever just made sense.

Ace was fine with that of course, having his own desires and needs, but what he wasn’t gonna stand for was anyone touching his little brother. It was hard because Luffy was easily swayed and while he didn’t mind Ace did.

Just the other day Marco had lured Luffy to his table with food. Marco tried to feed Luffy a nice juicy piece of meat, when Ace suddenly showed up and sat between them. He got into it with Marco a lot.

Other guys who tried to peep on Luffy in the shower, or crawl into his bed at night Ace was constantly on guard. The only guy who he didn’t seem to have to worry about was Thatch, the man was like a big brother to them. He had taught Luffy and Ace so much.

While Marco was at least respectful enough to court Luffy into bed, there was one guy he just couldn’t stand. Teach, the man was a pig, always ogling Luffy while he was working out, and he swore he caught the man stealing Luffy’s underwear.

Even Luffy was bothered by him, which he was fine with everyone else, but Luffy didn’t like being alone with Teach. The two had pretty opposite tastes, and Teach seemed to want to start fights with him, but Ace usually broke it up, before anything happened.

Then one day when Ace was the age they had agreed to set off on his pirate journey, Whitebeard gave his blessing. “Go and reek havoc, make a name for yourself, and if you want to return here this ship will always be your home.”

Ace took his men and readied to set out. “Luffy, be careful we will see each other again.” he hugged his brother. “Keep training okay?”

“I will, when you get back I’ll finally beat you.” Ace ruffled his hair.

“Sure little brother.” Ace glared at Marco, and gave him the “I’m watching” you gesture. “Thatch look after Luffy for me kay?”

“Ace your only gonna be gone 3 years.” Luffy moans. “Just be safe okay!” Ace started the Spade Pirates, his men set off on their journey exploring the grand line. He caused all kinds of trouble.

Luffy was so happy to receive newspapers, he was able to keep up on Ace’s events. Thatch continued with Luffy’s lessons preparing him for his own journey. Pops gave everyone this chance, to form their own crew, after 3 years they could either head to New World as their own crew with an alliance to Whitebeard, or to return to become a commander on the ship.

-x-2 Years After Ace Left-x-

Thatch found a devil fruit. Everyone was celebrating even Luffy. “What kind of fruit is it?”

“It’s the Yami Yami no mi.” he says, checking the devil fruit registry. “Amazing it’s a logia.” Thatch had taught Luffy about the 3 devil fruit forms; logia, zoan, and paramecia.

In the midst of the celebration Luffy suddenly tensed, his arm trembling. “Luffy what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I think…” the boy looked worried. He should be, as the shadow of an enemy drew near. One they thought was a friend had been waiting for this day.

Knife in hand he waited for Thatch to be alone, like a coward he tried to attack him from behind. “Thatch!” Luffy tackled Teach, he saved Thatch’s life.

“You little brat!” He tried again, he back handed Luffy and went after Thatch. The male put the fruit down, and was able to grapple for the knife.

“What are you doing Teach.” The male laughed. “The fruit, you found the fruit I’ve been seeking for years. The law states the one who finds the fruit gets to eat it, unless you already have one of course.”

“You are crazy!” Teach laughed again. He knocked Thatch back, the rumble made the fruit fall and roll into Luffy’s grasp.

“Perhaps, but this saves me some time!” he goes to stab Thatch once more but Luffy gets in the way, holding the Yami Yami fruit. The knife pierced the fruit and cut it in half, the knife piercing Luffy’s chest. “Shit!” Teach grabs the larger half.

Luffy drops to the floor, blood spilling from the wound. “Oh my god Luffy, Teach you bastard!” the man was gone.

“Thatch…I did it…I was able to protect you right?” the boy was crying. His heart had been pierced, he was bleeding out.

Thatch was crying to. “Yeah, you did, you did great!” he couldn’t stop the bleeding. He noticed Luffy had the small piece of the fruit. “Luffy eat this!” the boy took a bite and chewed it before swallowing it. Thatch began to pray.

A little known fact about devil fruits, it was actually the first bite that gave you the powers. Teach was on the run, knowing he had to get gone and fast. By the time he took a bite of his half of the fruit he gagged at the rotten taste. “No…impossible…it was supposed to be mine!” he roared.

As for Luffy; his body turned to darkness, and he was able to repair his body. He had a small cut on his chest from the initial stabbing, but he survived.

The crew was quiet, the events of what happened shaking them. They’ve never had a traitor in their midst, and they had almost lost both Thatch and Luffy.

While Luffy rested, Thatch, Marco and Jozu had a meeting with pops. “To think Teach would try to betray us for power.” it was heavy on the old man’s heart.

“Yes, he desperately wanted the power of the Yami Yami no mi.” Thatch says.

“But now Luffy has it.” Jozu says.

“Teach probably was focusing on his escape, he knew he had to get away or we would be on him in a second.”

“You see the problem with this right?” the three looked to Marco. “Teach wants the fruit, and Luffy has the fruit, and there is only one way for a fruit to be taken from a devil fruit user.”

“He’s gonna kill him!” was the shared gasp.

“So long as he’s on the ship he’s safe, Teach wouldn’t dare attack.” Whitebeard had to admit he had a point.

“But Luffy is gonna set on his own journey soon.”

“Then we keep him here, if he goes out, he’ll be all alone, and Teach will kill him.”

“For now, we shall keep an eye on him.” After that day Luffy began working on controlling his devil fruit. They learned about it’s powers, it’s greatest strength and possibly greatest weakness.

The power to absorb, like a black hole it has it’s own unique gravity force. It wasn’t like normal logias who gained intangibility. He absorbed damage as well, but a plus was he could absorb devil fruit powers by touching someone. Not that he could steal them, but one touch made the target human. It’s destructive power was no joke either.

It was a truly frightening fruit, it was better in Luffy’s hands than Teach’s. The boy had a strong spirit and a sense of honor. He believed in dreams, he didn’t like killing because that put an end to them.

Marco smiled at the boy as he watched him train using his devil fruit. Oh yes Marco wanted to sleep with Luffy, to show him pleasure and be pleasured in return.

And yet…it was more than that…

He loved Luffy; the boy couldn’t lie to save his life, literally so he made up for that by speaking his mind. It made him laugh. His smile was so warm, it made people so at ease. It made him, like so many others be drawn to him. Not like, everyone on the crew was in love with Luffy, but for Marco and probably Ace those feelings went deeper than a friend or family bond. His love for adventure was infectious each new island they visited, Luffy’s excitement seemed to flare up the crews’. When Luffy was angry truly angry, it was thrilling, a chill races up his spine. Then when he saw Luffy that day, bleeding out till the fruit healed him, it made his own blood run cold.

A part of him wanted to go and kill Teach for hurting Luffy, but the other part didn’t want to leave Luffy’s side. When he was okay, a huge wave of relief hit him. He never wanted to see Luffy hurt like that again.

As for Ace, yes it did kind of bug him that the male kept getting in his way, but he understood why. Marco saw the big picture, he knew that one day Ace’s feelings for Luffy would take that leap and they would be together, and he would join them.

The three of them together had become one of Marco’s favorite fantasies. He wasn’t the only one.

-x-

Luffy knew about sex, much to Ace’s dismay. Jozu had taught him the basics of the birds and the bees. The crew filled him in the rest, stuff like top and bottom didn’t mean much on the crew, they were equals. Only the captain was the top dog.

“Marco!” Luffy called. “I wanna train using my devil will you be my partner?”

“Sure Luffy,” the blonde approached the raven haired teen. The boy led him to somewhere private. He didn’t know what to expect, but the last thing was for Luffy to suddenly strip him naked.

“Dark Hunter!” darkness spread over Luffy’s arm and hand. The dark misty substance took form of a wolf. It rushed forward and Marco put up his arms to block, the darkness washed over his skin.

When he opened his eyes he was very much naked. His clothing ripped from his body and sucked away into darkness. Marco was fit, broad shoulders, firm pecs and rock hard abs, he had a treasure path up to his navel, a thick nest of manly hair crowning his crotch. His fat 8 inch cock hung between his legs, his heavy balls resting between his thighs. A fine specimen indeed.

After the initial shock Marco smirked. “Oi Luffy, what kind of game are you playing?”

“One I think you will enjoy, Marco!” he touched the ground. “Dark Shadow!” his darkness poured into the ground and infused with his shadow, it reached out and connected to Marco’s.

A sudden pull of gravity brought Marco onto his knees. Luffy raised his hands to his chest. “Touch of Darkness!” dark shadowy hands rise up from Marco’s shadow and it begins.

“Oh my god!” Marco moaned. His balls were fondled, his ass groped, his cock stroked, and his nipples teased all at once. “Luffy fuck Luffy!” the blonde trembled in pleasure. “Why are you doing this, not that I’m complaining oh fuck!” A new hand found his spread cheeks and was now fingering him.

“Because Marco is a good man,” he says and approaches him. “I know how you look at me, and you’ve even stopped sleeping with the other men on the crew.” Marco blushed. It was true, he just didn’t think anyone noticed.

The shadow hand on his balls fondled his nuts. “You are so pent up, it’s not fair because I like Marco to.” The blonde felt his heart skip a beat. His penis twitched, and his manhole tightened.

His pleasure intensified, the hands worked all his erogenous zones at once, it wasn’t long before he began leaking pre. “L-Luffy fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he moaned. It all felt so good!

The hands on his ass kneaded his plump cheeks, making his manhole pulse around the finger inside his ass. Speaking of the finger had found his sweet spot and was making friends with it as it thrust in and out of his hole.

The one’s on his balls fondled and bounced his golden balls, playing with the sensitive skin. The one on his shaft stroked him with a firm grip, pumping him faster and faster.

Finally the one’s on his nipples continued to toy with his perky buds, pinching and rubbing the nips. The sensations were rippling and bleeding together. The overload of stimulus pulled the pent up male over the edge.

His semen launched through the air, and landed in the dark path, quickly getting absorbed by the darkness. His thick seed erupted for a few minutes, his cock remaining hard even after the powerful orgasm. “Wow!”

Marco panted. Even after all his time on the Whitebeard pirates this was new. “That was hot Marco.” Luffy says, he was very honest. The bulge in his pants not was very present.

“It seems you are also up for some pleasure.” Luffy blushes and begins to undo his pants. ‘No underwear?’ Sure enough the darkness human was going commando, once his shorts fell his large 10 inch pecker sprang free. ‘Oh fuck!’ his manhole twitched at the size.

He wasn’t the biggest on the crew, Pops had that place locked down. Jozu had the second biggest at 13 inches. Luffy’s just looks so perfect, the musk radiating from his length made Marco’s mouth water.

The raven came forward and Marco started licking his shaft. ‘Fuck so good!’ he swirled his tongue round and round the shaft. The dark hands carried on, a second finger working inside him and his body getting toyed with again.

He moved up to the tip, wrapping his lips around the head and started sucking. Luffy groaned. He ran his fingers through the blonde locks.

Marco took that as a sign for more, so he swallowed down Luffy’s length, sucking in more and more until his nose was buried in the boy’s pubes. He breathed through his nose, inhaling the delicious musk from the younger male.

As he bobbed his head, the hand on his cock matched his rhythm. When he licked the tip, the had rubbed his head with the thumb. A third finger was added to his ass, the dark hand churning up his insides, the fingers twisting and thrusting.

He moaned around Luffy’s shaft. ‘So good!’

“So good!” Luffy moaned, his body trembling. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking, Marco felt it coming so relaxed his throat. He took the boy’s thrusts and bobbed his head to match him.

The two came together, Luffy’s seed pouring into Marco’s mouth. Once again his experience prepared him. He felt Luffy’s length pulsing between his lips and he pulled back to the weeping tip.

His semen came and flooded his mouth, spilling over the blonde’s tongue. He gulped down the delicious semen, as he spilled his own into Luffy’s darkness.

Marco was released from Dark Shadow and he embraced Luffy. “You little minx,” Luffy chuckled. “Where did you come up with an idea like that?”

“I was thinking of ways to help, if I’m gonna have my own nakama some day I’ll need to be able to satisfy them.” Marco almost wished he hadn’t asked. Luffy was gonna leave. While Ace was probably gonna return, he had home here, Luffy was a free spirit. If he left, he probably wouldn’t be coming back.

There was also Teach to worry about. He was pulled from his thoughts as Luffy hugged him. On the seas even if they sailed on different ships it didn’t mean goodbye. Pirates made alliances all the time.

-x-

Over the next year things had changed. Ace had been contacted and learned of Luffy’s condition, and that Teach was a traitor. Ace was pissed and was planning to return, he’d already made quite the name for himself and his bounty was huge. He’d even been contacted to be made a warlord, to which he turned down.

Marco and Luffy had started a semi relationship. Luffy didn’t sleep with just anyone, as he put it he needed to feel that special something in his heart for that. Didn’t mean the others were jealous as hell hearing Marco’s moans as Luffy took him, seeing red when they heard. “Marco so big more more fuck me more!”

All they could do was hear, Luffy’s Dark Curtain made it impossible to watch. He wasn’t against exhibitionism, he just wanted it between those special to him.

Marco certainly had a pep in his step. Great sex does that to a person, Luffy may have been inexperienced, but holy hell was he eager, and a quick learner. Using his devil fruit in very very interesting ways.

One being Luffy loved to give as well as receive, his body absorbed pleasure, just as he absorbed pain from being hit. Even being a unique logia he was able to take Marco’s cock without prep, instead of absorbing pain, he drew on the pleasure of being filled. Marco moaned Luffy was so tight, impossibly tight, the tightest hole, and no matter how many times he fucked him he always stayed that way. Some times it felt like his ass was milking him.

Luffy looked so hot when riding his cock, and for now that side of Luffy was all for him. At least for now. Then that day came.

The dawn of Luffy’s 17th birthday. Luffy went to Whitebeard. “Pops, I’m heading out to sea.” he smiled. “And I’m gonna become the King of the Pirates!”

The rest of the crews’ jaws dropped. Whitebeard stood up. “You cheeky brat, is that what you have to say to me after looking after you all these years?” he was smirking.

“Yeah, thanks for that, but I’m still gonna become the pirate king.” the man towered over him.

“You brat, you lucky I love idiots like you. However, you won’t be leaving the ship.”

“What?!” Luffy gasped. “Why, you let Ace go when he was my age?”

“Things are different, Teach is still at large, and he’ll be after your fruit. He was willing to try and kill Thatch, he’d be willing to kill again.”

“I’m not afraid of Teach, I’ve gotten lots stronger since then.”

“Be that as it may, you are my son, so consider yourself grounded.”

“Ehh that’s not fair!”

“I’m just trying to protect you, you need to stay on the Moby Dick!”

“Please Pops, let me go!” Luffy was giving the puppy dog eyes, the same eyes he used to give when he was younger to get an extra helping.

“No, that won’t work on me.” he folded his arms.

“Please pops, it’s my dream. Please let me go!” Pops was buckling. Luffy looked so damn adorable.

“Very well,” the crew face palmed. Pops glared it saying “as if any of you would have lasted as long”. Luffy cheered and hugged the large man and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you pops.”

‘That boy, keeping him locked and hidden away would be like killing him. He wants freedom, to take it away would be cruel.’ Thatch had told him as Luffy lay dying in his arms he was smiling. A boy who could smile in the face of death did not deserved to have his freedom taken away.

Luffy looked to Marco. He was torn, he wanted to go and be with Luffy, but he was also the first division commander. “Luffy I…” he was silenced by a kiss.

“I know, look after Pops for me.” he hugged him, and the blonde clung to him.

“I have a ship ready, you’ll be able to explore the grand line.” Whitebeard says. The two parted. It wasn’t goodbye but it still hurt.

“I’m good, I’m actually gonna head back to the east blue. I wanna build up my nakama from my home sea.” he reached out. “Dark Door!” he created a door of darkness. “I’ll see you again someday, take care!” he passed into the door and the door vanished.

The dark door was not limitless, it could take someone to places they’ve been before. So Luffy was brought back to his home island.

“Luffy…” Makino dropped the tray as the boy suddenly appeared in her bar.

“Ehehehe I’m back!” he was hugged.

A few days later Luffy had gotten a boat and sailed off for his adventure. Meanwhile Marco…

The blonde was missing Luffy terribly. He was worried and wanted to see him. Whitebeard called for him. “What is it Pops?” Bop! “Oww!” he had a large bump on his head.

“Are you stupid boy?” he glared down at him. “I thought I raised you better than that.”

“Huh?”

“You just let your lover go off alone.” he crossed his arms. “I could see it in your eyes you wanted to go after him, you want to be with him.”

“But what about you, and the crew I can’t just leave.”

“Baka!” he bopped him again. “You are my precious sons, do you know why I let Luffy go, despite the danger he faces?”

“Because he gave you the puppy dog eyes and you caved.” Bop! His body twitched.

“No you fool, because I did not want to stand in my sons way of doing what they loved.” he touched his shoulder. “If you want to sail with Luffy go to him.”

“But I…” Whitebeard sighed, and tossed him a special transponder snail.

“If there is any trouble we will call. You shouldn’t worry about your old man, I’m not croaking yet.” the crew agreed, Thatch would take over as First Commander, and Ace would be Second once he came back.

“Pops, everyone, thank you!” he turned into a phoenix and took off into the air. ‘I’m coming Luffy!’

To be continued


	3. Chasing Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Chasing Dreams

Luffy did not hate marines. His grandfather is one, and he did train him and put a strong instinct of survival into him. He owed a lot to the man and loved him as family. He did hold a great dislike for mountain bandits but that was to be expected.

Traveling on Whitebeard's ship gave Luffy the chance to experience a variety of things. He'd met good people, bad people, seen corruption and great acts of good. He couldn't wait to see what interesting guys would join his crew.

After settling some business with the sea king that took Shanks' arm, he set off to sea. It was a nice day to welcome his journey, the sky was clear, the sea was calm...well except for the massive whirlpool!

Luffy managed to jump inside a barrel before his ship got swallowed up. He got picked up by a cruise liner, but just as he was dragged on board pirates attacked the liner.

These pirates were members of Alvida's crew. This woman believed herself to be the most beautiful on the sea, and if you disagreed you got a taste of her iron mace.

The men gathered the passengers, and began demanded the valuables. Meanwhile a boy with pink hair, who was forced to board the ship. He had found the barrel and was wheeling it over when…

“If it isn't our favorite coward.” one of Alvida's men said. There were three, and they gathered around him. “What have we here?”

“I think it's booze, I was bringing it to the ship.” the men laughed.

“We'll take it from here.” the pink haired lad could see right through their intentions. They were planning to drink it for themselves.

“Wait you can't...” this earned a punch from one of the bulkier men. “Can it twerp.”

“Yeah Coby, you work for us, don't go talking back.” The boy Coby actually did not wish to be a pirate, but his own fear kept him trapped on this crew for 2 years.

When the hulking man tried to break open the barrel, it was he who was knocked out as a boy with a straw hat came bursting out. “I slept so good!” with nothing to do but wait, Luffy had taken a nap inside his barrel.

The other two men got pissed and drew their swords. “You bastard who are you?”

“My name is Luffy, who are you?” the pointed their swords at him.

“We are pirates fool, you are gonna pay for attack our man.” they attacked Luffy, and the boy hardened his body with haki. He broke their swords and sent them running away screaming.

“So there are pirates on this ship.” he looked to Coby. “Are you with them?”

“Well you see I...” Coby took Luffy to get some food. Here he explained his back story. He was going fishing one day, and happened to get on the wrong boat. Alvida and her men captured him and forced them to serve on their ship. He was both physically and verbally abused by his shipmates and the captain.

“If you don't like it why don't you just leave?”

“I can't I'm so scared of Alvida finding me it makes me sick.” Coby started freaking out.

“But don't you have a dream?” Coby stopped and looked at Luffy. “If you have a dream, then you shouldn't let fear cripple it.” Coby blushed at Luffy's words.

“Luffy-san what is your dream?”

“I'm gonna become King of the Pirates.” Coby gasped.

“But that's crazy, you'll be fighting pirates with way more experience and power then you do. You'll die!”

Luffy took off his hat and smiled. “I decided a long time ago, I would chase my dreams with all my heart. I don't want to die of course so I'm gonna give it my all, but if I die...I die!”

“My dream...I want to become a marine!” he said it, he finally said it.

“That's great!” Luffy smiled. He didn't laugh or mock him for it. Luffy decided to help him get a ship, but of course they had one large problem...Alvida.

The men Luffy chased off earlier found her and told her there was a strange man on deck and he was really strong. Alvida thought it was the pirate hunter Zoro. “Get him boys!”

Luffy however didn't need his devil fruit to beat them. Using observation haki, he avoided their attacks and helped land a knockout. Coby watched with utter amazement. 'So strong!'

“Coby it's okay to start from level 1, everyone has it. Even if your late to the game you shouldn't be scared to play.” Luffy said, after finishing Alvida's men.

“You useless thugs,” Alvida made her appearance, “letting some rookie beat you.”

“Hey Coby who's the fat old lady.” Jaws dropped, and Alvida twitched in anger.

“Die!” she swung her club and Luffy dodged. “Coby tell this runt who I am.”

Coby remembered the line that was beaten into him, but he also remembered Luffy's words. 'I can get strong to, I just need to take the first step.' he balled his hands into fists. “You are...THE UGLIEST COW IN ALL THE SEAS!” he shouted. Alvida saw red, while Luffy laughed. “I'm leaving this crew and joining the marines and when I do I'm gonna catch you!”

“Your dead!” she swung her club.

'No regrets, I said what I wanted to say!' he stood his ground but the blow never came. Luffy stood before him, almost like a mist of darkness, his arm coated in black, he blocked Alvida's club. The woman was forced back. “Luffy what are you?”

“I'm a pirate, and I ate the Yami Yami no mi, I'm a darkness human.” Luffy threw a punch and hit Alvida dead on before she could get her bearings. The woman went flying.

He had nothing against Alvida personally, but often enough when two groups met it often led to a brawl. There were some exceptions of course, alliances and fleets that serve under one flag while doing their own things.

Marines showed up just in time to rescue the cruise liner, but Luffy wasn't gonna hang around. He took one of Alvida's ships and made a break for it with Coby coming with him. He couldn't stay there or risk being captured along with the pirates.

“So are there any marine bases anywhere?” Luffy asked.

“Yes there's one, but we shouldn't go there. Rumors say the demon is there.”

“Demon?” he raised a brow, and Coby nodded.

“Yes, he's known in the East Blue, Pirate Hunter Zoro!”

“If he's been caught by the marines he must not be very strong.” Luff put his hands behind his head and sighed in disappointment. 'It's be so cool to have a demon on my crew.'

“No no no, he's really strong even Alvida was scared of him.” Luffy grinned.

“Then let's go there.”

-x-Marco arrives in the East Blue and has begun his search for Luffy-x-

Luffy cheered at another beautiful day.

“Luffy are you really gonna invite Zoro for your crew.” Coby was shaking, utterly nervous. He heard the rumors, a man who cut up his enemies.

“If he's a good guy, maybe.”

“He's locked up because he's not a good guy!” Luffy just laughed.

They reached the base and Shells Town and something was off. When Zoro was mentioned people jumped away looking terrified, but when the commander of the base Morgan was mentioned people did the same.

“Let's go check out the marine base.” Coby wasn't sure if he was ready, but from what he heard the man in charge of this base was Morgan.

They reached the outer wall and Luffy wanted to see this so called demon. He jumped up and peeked over the wall. “Is that him?”

Coby gasped as he laid eyes on the man. “It's him!” Zoro was tied to a post, the poor man looked drained. Coby recognized him from the bandana, and his haramaki.

“If we untied him he could just get away.”

“Luffy you are crazy!”

Zoro spotted them. “You two get lost.”

Coby tried to talk Luffy out of asking Zoro to join them, he stopped as a ladder came up, a girl climbed over the wall, using a rope to climb down, and went to Zoro.

“Hey mister, I thought you might be hungry, so I made you these rice balls.” she offered them to the swordsman.

“Get out of here kid!” he knew the order, no one was allowed to aide Zoro. “Do you have a death wish?!”

To late…

“That's no way to talk to children. You big bully.” Coby breathed a sigh of relief as some marines came onto the scene.

Luffy narrowed his eyes. “Oh good at least the little girl will be safe.”

The blonde was named Helmeppo, he wasn't dressed like a typical marine. He snatched one of the rice balls and ate it. “Bleh disgusting, there's sugar in these!”

“I thought they'd taste better sweet.” he snatched them and stomped them into the ground. “No stop it!” he stomped on them while insulting the girl. She cried as her hard work was ground into the dirt.

“You know feeding or aiding the prisoner will be executed.” the girl froze and began to tremble. “Even kids fear my daddy.”

“His daddy?” Luffy says.

“That must mean he's Captain Morgan's son.”

Helmeppo ordered the girl thrown over the wall. The guard did so, though reluctantly, telling her to curl up in a ball. It took Helmeppo threatening to tell his father, but he did it. She got thrown and Luffy acted quick to save her. He caught her and took the impact. “Thanks mister!” Luffy smiled.

“You are a disgrace.” Zoro says to Helmeppo.

“Say what you want, as if I'd listen to trash like you.” he laughed and started walking away. “You are just dead set on staying alive aren't you.”

“Just 10 more days, and I've made it through the month.” he says and Helmeppo waved him off, laughing. (I'm guessing months in the one piece world are different than

“That's assuming you last 10 more days.” he laughed as he left with the guards. Luffy wanted to have a talk with Zoro, so he went and stood before the bound man.

“I hear you are a bad guy.” Luffy says.

“What are you doing here, get lost!”

“They say you are strong.”

“Mind your own business.” Zoro snaps.

“If I were you I'd probably have starved in 3 days.” Zoro smirked.

“I got more spirit then you'll ever have. I'm gonna survive this ordeal.”

Luffy smiles. “You are kinda weird.” he turns to leave.

“Wait!” Zoro asks him for the rice, Luffy tries to warn him that it's mostly dirt. Luffy fed it to him as Zoro requested. “It was good, thanks for the meal.” Luffy couldn't help but smile.

Luffy and Coby went back to the village, and learned the truth about Zoro. “He's not a bad man, it's all Helmeppo's fault. He acts like he can do what he wants because of his dad. The guy even had this mean dog and if anyone gets in his way he threatens to have them executed. He's always coming in and taking food and never paying. I tried to stop the mean thing, and it tried to kill me. Zoro stepped in and saved me, and he even punched that stupid Helmeppo. That's when it all went bad, he threatened to tell his daddy and have me and my mom executed. So Zoro made a deal with them, he would be tied up in the execution yard for 1 month. He agreed, but Helmeppo keeps beating him, punching and kicking him when he can't defend himself.”

“How awful.” Coby says.

“Hmm,” Luffy thinks.

The three turn as they heard noise coming from inside. Helmeppo was causing trouble, demanding food and saying they can keep the bill for themselves. “Man I'm so bored, what to do, maybe I should just execute Zoro.”

Luffy was many things, but he had a strong sense of honor. Hearing that he saw red. He rushed forward and punched the blonde. “You fool, do you know who I am, I'm captain Morgan's son!”

“Like I care!” he was about to punch him again, but Coby held him back. “Fight like a man!”

“I'm gonna tell my daddy and have you execute!” he ran off.

“Coby I've decided I'm gonna ask Zoro to join my crew.”

-x-Marco finds Luffy's hometown, and gets treated to a meal at Makino's bar.-x-

Zoro was thinking about the past, his many duels with Kuina. He losses. “You are weak Zoro, nothing ever changes.” he remembered her words, and the promise they made. 'I can't die here!'

Luffy came up to him. “You again.”

“I'm gonna untie you, then you can join my crew.”

“What?”

“I run a pirate crew, I want you to join it.”

“No way, I'm not gonna become some low life pirate.”

“What's wrong with becoming a pirate?”

“They are despicable, as if I'd ever stoop so low as to become one of them.”

“Oh come on, people already think of you as some kind of evil bounty hunter.”

“People can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done anything in my life that I've regretted.”

“It's great being a pirate, having fun and chasing your dreams.” he smiled. “Don't you have a dream worth chasing?”

Zoro's eyes widened and he stared at the raven haired teen. In truth he did. “My dream is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman!”

“That's so cool so you are a swordsman.” Zoro felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah, but that idiot son took mine.”

“So if I get your swords back, you'll have to join my crew.”

“Hey are you listening to me!” Zoro snapped.

“I am, but when I see something I want I chase after it with all my might.” Luffy winked at him and Zoro felt his heart flutter. “I'm gonna go get your swords back.”

“Are you crazy, are you just gonna walk into the marine base by yourself.”

“Yeah, after all there is not a door built...that can keep out the darkness.” Before Zoro's eyes Luffy's body began to smoke darkness coming off him like a mist.

'A devil fruit holder?' he had heard of them certainly but never seen one in person. Luffy passed right into the marine base, breaking the door in his wake. 'He's crazy!'

It seemed the boy was causing quite the ruckus inside. Coby arrived and began to untie him. “Look ki just get out of here, I have a deal with the marines if I last till the end of the month I will...”

“Actually they are gonna execute you tomorrow.”

“What?!”

“Luffy heard it straight from Helmeppo's mouth, he got so mad he hit him.” Coby frowned. “Marines are supposed to be honorable, but he never planned on keeping his promise.” he looked up at Zoro. “I'm not gonna ask you to become a pirate, but can you please help him?”

Morgan arrived with a bunch of marines. “You two shall be executed where you stand, for the crimes of defying me.” his men pointed his guns at the two. “Fire!”

'No I can't die here!' they pulled the trigger.

A wave of darkness came between them and Luffy appeared taking the barrage of bullets. “Gah!” the boy coughed up blood.

“Oi!” Zoro gasped. “Luffy!” Coby cried. “But how...Luffy-san is a logia aren't you, bullets shouldn't hurt you.”

“My body is made of darkness, it absorbs everything it's different from other logia.”

“Baka if you knew that why would you jump in!?” Zoro snapped. Luffy turned, and gave him a smile.

“Because your dreams are worth protecting.” Darkness leaked from Luffy's wounds and he healed. He wiped his mouth. He drew the bullets to his hand. “You can have these back.” he infused them with haki and launched them like shooting marbles.

He destroyed their guns. “My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates.”

To be continued


	4. Luffy's Swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Luffy's Swordsman

Zoro couldn't believe it, this boy had a devil fruit power, he knew he would take damage but jumped in front of the bullets anyway. 'Because your dreams are worth protecting. He says.' he stares at Luffy. “You make such a boast but you'll take a bullet for me.”

Luffy smiles. “Yep!”

“You are crazy!” Luffy ignores him and offers him his swords.

“Here I got your swords for you. I didn't know which one was yours.”

“They are all mine, I practice three sword style.”

“Awesome, just know if you help me you will be fighting the marines and become a criminal.” Zoro couldn't help but chuckle.

“So either I stay here and die, or join you and become a criminal...well so be it.” things would be more interesting with Luffy. “Even if I am to become a pirate, I will spread the name Zoro across the world.” 

“Men, I thought he was a threat as a logia but if he can be cut, take out your swords and cut him to ribbons!” The men obeyed, raising their swords.

“Luffy!” Coby cried as the men charged.

“Hurry give me one of my swords.” Zoro shouts. Luffy obeys, and the greenette cuts himself loose and blocks 15 swordsman at once. “Move and you die!”

The males freeze, and began to tremble with fear. “You cowards!” Morgan shouted.

Zoro looks Luffy. “I hereby join your crew, I swear to become the world's greatest swordsman, if you should get in my way of that I expect you to pay for it.” he says.

Luffy chuckles. “Sounds good to me, welcome to my crew.” his hands turned to darkness. “Dark Hunt!” Twin dark wolves shot forward and the men lost their weapons and clothes.

Zoro stood up. “So what are you exactly?”

“I ate the Yami Yami no mi, it's a long story but I'm a darkness human.” he says smiling.

The naked men retreat. “So what next Captain?” Zoro asks.

“Let's finish this guy and then we can celebrate.” Luffy cracked his knuckles.

“Finish me? You punks know nothing.” Morgan charged Luffy and tried to cut him down. Luffy avoided his attacks using his observation haki. “You might have a devil fruit, but what fool jumps in front of a bullet to protect someone they barely know?”

“Me,” his arm turned black and he blocked the axe. “Zoro and Coby are my friends and I'll gladly become a shield for them.”

“Straw hat!” the raven turned after knocking Morgan back. Helmeppo had a gun on Coby. “Surrender now or this kid is gonna die.”

“Luffy don't worry about me, beat these guys!”

The darkness man smirked. “You heard him. Coby's not scared of you, you guys have made a mockery of his dream.” Darkness spread out of Luffy in waves. Morgan had a giant statue of himself. Luffy used his power to crush it. 

“Daddy kill him!” Morgan had gotten up utterly pissed at the boy's actions. “Die Straw Hat!” He swung his axe down as Luffy launch a fist of darkness.

Wham! Slash!

As Luffy punched Helmeppo and sent him flying, Zoro took out Morgan and brought him down. “Good job Zoro.”

“Of course Captain.” Zoro collapsed after his hunger finally sapped the last of his strength.

Things worked out pretty well, Morgan ruled by fear, so no one in under his command even liked him. Helmeppo was allowed to remain, but as a cabin boy. As for Coby, despite his past he had a strong desire to be a marine. The lieutenant could see it in his eyes.

As for Luffy and Zoro, they were given 24 hours, they could eat, rest, and get supplies but if they were still in town after that….they would be arrested as pirates. 

Zoro finished several plates stuffing his starving body and replenishing his strength. “Ahh that's good, man I was staring.”

“Are you already finished? Light weight.” Luffy chuckled.

The swordsman gave him a questioning look. “How do you have an appetite bigger than a man who hasn't eaten in days?” Again Luffy just chuckled. “So tell me Luffy, when do I get to meet the rest of the crew.”

“Well, you see I was training on this pirate crew since I was a kid. There was this one guy I wanted for my navigator but he chose to stay behind.” he smiled. “It's okay, now I have a great swordsman so I have an official crew now.”

Zoro was a little touched at the comment. “Wait so it's just you and me?”

“So far yep.” Zoro couldn't help but laugh.

“So just two men make up an entire pirate crew.”

“Why not, we are a couple of strong guys.”

Zoro gazed upon his new captain, the man who saved his life and to who he swore his loyalty to. The boy had faint scars on his body, they were old really old, you couldn't even see them from a distance, but there was one prominent one over his heart. 

“Hey captain, those scars...” Luffy's smile never faltered.

“They are old, I got them keeping a secret, a lot faded over time others vanished completely after I got my devil fruit. I still have a few from that time, but this one...” he pointed to the one over his heart. “I got this one the same day I got my devil fruit, I nearly died protecting one of my shipmates.” he ran a hand over his arms. “Everything I've been through has made me stronger.”

Zoro was a pretty good judge of physical power, and he could see the boy had a lot of training. Luffy took his hand and led them up to their room. “Oi Luffy!”

“Zoro, I wanna celebrate.” his tone made Zoro blush.

“Celebrate what?” he shuddered.

“You joining my crew.” Luffy threw his arms around his neck. He got closer and closer, until his lips covered Zoro's.

The swordsman was surprised for only a moment. He was no stranger to pleasures on the sea, same sex relationships made be considered strange or even taboo in some countries, but not all felt that way. Some men even lived by the code, what happens on the sea stays on the sea.

Zoro just did what he wanted, he didn't care what people thought. If Luffy felt the same way, might as well embrace it.

He wrapped his arms around his captain and began to kiss back. The kiss was electrifying, their hearts racing, as the kiss drew on and on. When the kiss broke for air, Luffy smiled and Zoro smirked.

They kissed again, this time deeper. Tongues met and caressed each other. “Mmm!” Zoro tasted of the booze.

“Mmm!” Luffy tasted like meat. Hands roamed over clothed bodies. The two refused to break apart, even as their lungs burned for air.

It took Luffy wanting skin on skin contact before they pulled away. Zoro was left panting as the darkness man began pulling at his shirt. The white garment was pulled off exposing Zoro's tan upper body. His hands began to feel up Zoro's hard muscles, strong pecs, rock hard abs, sexy back, and broad shoulders.

The swordsman shivered at the exploring touch. His captain's touch sent ripples of pleasure through his body. His cock was aching in his pants, it was to be expected. The swordsman had been pent up for days.

With his sexy captain, kissing and touching him like this he was ready to burst. Luffy captured his lips again. Zoro never kissed anyone like this, and wasn't kissed like this either. Passion, desire, skill, hunger...it made his knees a little weak.

Not one to be out done, he pulled off Luffy's vest, his hands exploring his captain's body. What a body, the boy's life was etched into his body. Not a scar on his back, he lived his life getting stronger, using his body as a shield to protect those he cared about. Zoro loved it!

Luffy's body fit so perfectly with his. Both were painfully hard! “Zoro let me,” he says before kissing the male's cheek.

“Aye Captain.” Luffy removes Zoro's haramaki, his swords being set aside. Zoro gasped as a puddle of darkness removed his shoes leaving him barefoot. Luffy undid his pants and slid them down his legs.

“Whoa!” Luffy gasped. He hadn't seen a fundoshi before.

Zoro was a little taken aback by these events. Normally male captains were always the dominant, he was more than willing to take that role. He stepped out of his pants, just as Luffy palms his bulge. 'Oh fuck!' he shuddered.

A wet spot formed on the front of his undergarments. Luffy tugged them down and gasped as his cheek was slapped by Zoro's 9 incher. It was a beautiful piece of man meat, holding a bit of a curve. He had a rich manly scent, Luffy cupped his hefty balls, running his finger's through Zoro's thick nest of pubes, as he took in his manly musk.

“Luffy are you sure you wanna suck my cock, you are the captain after all?” He couldn't help it, his curiosity got the best of him.

“Yeah I am, and as captain it's my job to make sure the needs of my crew are satisfied.” he pumped Zoro's shaft, and gave a lick to the tip.

“Ohhh!” his swordsman moaned.

“Besides it's more freeing to explore all things.” he fondles his balls, and pumps his shaft. It didn't take long for pre to form at the tip. His captain wrapped his lips around the head, slurping and sucking the sensitive head.

The tongue swirled around it, and flicked the slit. 'Oh my gawd!' his body trembled.

Zoro was not a quick shot by any means, but he'd been tied up for a long time and he had a wicked case of blue balls. When his captain suddenly swallowed his penis down to the root, showing 0 signs of a gag reflex.

Luffy sucked him down to the root, nose nuzzling the thick nest of pubes. 'So yummy!' his dick slid along his tongue.

Zoro's cock pulsed in his mouth, never had a blow job like this existed. The powerful suction of Luffy's mouth was too intense, his toes curled as his climax hit him like a hurricane.

Thick cum erupted into Luffy's mouth, if that wasn't amazing enough, Luffy kept sucking. His actions milked a few extra spurts from Zoro.

He pulled off Zoro's still hard cock with a pop, but not before leaving a kiss on the tip. “Zoro has a really nice cock.” that was Zoro's only warning as he found himself on his back. His captain had lost his shorts and underwear along the way.

The raven haired teen straddled his waist, Zoro's dick sliding between his cheeks. Zoro blushed, he gazed at Luffy's own big cock. He grinned, rubbing against his Zoro's cock. “Do you want to be inside me?”

“Aye Captain,” never had something sounded so good. Luffy's hands roamed over his abs to his pecs. Zoro's nips were nice and perky from arousal. Talented fingers found them, tweaking and flicking the erect buds. “Ohhh!”

The stimulus to his nipples made his cock twitch. Luffy's grin grew, he rose up till the tip of Zoro's cock kissed his hole. “Oi Luffy wait you can't...AHHHH” Luffy suddenly sank down, his ass swallowing Zoro's penis.

Luffy is a logia so his body normally would just phase around him without pain, but he was different. The pain of being stretched around the large cock so quickly, the pleasure of being filled, the white hot friction of a cock moving along the inner walls, he felt it all, absorbed it all at once. “Zoro!”

“Idiot you could have hurt yourself.” judging from his twitching cock he felt a lot more than pain. He looked positively sexy, and he was tight! The inner walls hugged his cock so perfectly, he didn't think it could get any better...then Luffy moved.

“Zoro feels so good!” he moaned.

He kept riding Zoro like a champ, that is until his curved dick brushed his sweet spot. Luffy's body spasmed, and he stilled his thrusts. “Captain, let me help.” his hands grabbed Luffy's hips and helped guide him up and down his shaft.

Both males panted and moaned, his strong hands squeezed his firm body. “Luffy!”

For Zoro this was intense, it was like Luffy's body was sucking him.

“Zoro!” he moaned. Luffy was loving it as much as Zoro, his bid cock felt so good as it thrust deep inside and rubbed his insides. His big dick bounced and bobbed, slapping Zoro's abs as he rode down.

From pure anal stimulus Luffy came. His seed erupted and splattered all over Zoro's muscles. Zoro saw stars as he followed soon after, Luffy's tightness pulling him over the edge.

The teen fell forward and Zoro caught him. “That was awesome!” Luffy chuckled. “What?”

“Not done yet,” Zoro gasped as he felt his penis get squeezed. “Dark Vacuum!”

“Oh my gawd!” Zoro's hips bucked, his balls lurching, Luffy wasn't even moving and it felt like his cock was still being sucked on. His sensitive dick couldn't take it, he was milked of three more orgasms before it stopped.

He clung to Luffy as his balls were drained. He panted and drooled, his pent up need being sucked away. Luffy's body swallowed up all his semen. “Mmmhhmm Zoro,” he kissed his neck. 

“Damn Captain...that was amazing...” he panted.

“Just wait till I take your ass.” Zoro shuddered, he would look forward to that. “But Zoro's cock is very nice!”

Zoro pulled his captain in for a kiss. “Happy to be apart of your crew captain.”

The boy drifted off shortly after giving a soft. “My Zoro,” the swordsman's cheeks burned in a blush.

“My captain,” he kissed the male's forehead and joined him in dreamland.

To be continued


	5. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Yami no Luffy

Chap 5 Misunderstanding

With the morning the two carried on their celebration. Zoro found himself on his hands and knees, before his captain. His ass lubed and stretched with expert skill. “Lu-ahhh-ffy how did you~ohhhh learn all this?” he was trembling.

Zoro had expected servicing his captain this way, and Luffy flipped the table. He was an amazing bottom, but he was teaching Zoro a thing or two about prep and foreplay. “I grew up on a pirate ship, I learned a lot from my crew mates.”

He remembered Luffy's strange fighting abilities. “Does that explain you ahhhhhhhhh!” Luffy thrust in, and things were a blur. His body glistened with sweat, his body convulsing with each thrust, the bed creaked and the sound of skin striking skin echoed the room.

Luffy was able to hit his prostate dead on, right from the start. It made Zoro see stars, his hefty cock whipping back and forth. “LUFFY how are you doing that!?” his whole body shook, pre weeping from his length.

“That's my observation haki,” he sped up his thrusts.

“Ha~aaahhh~ki?” Luffy chuckled.

“Remember how I was able to avoid my opponent's moves. I am able to see my opponent's next move, and able to sense people, hearing their voices.” he leaned in close. “It's how I know you are close to orgasm.” he licked the shell of Zoro's ear.

“Oh gawd!” his hole tightened around Luffy's length, his cock erupting all over the sheets.

“This is armament haki.” Zoro watched as Luffy's hand turned dark. “It can block even repel attacks, using this technique one can even strike a logia users true form and...” Luffy's hand gripped Zoro's penis.

“OHHHH!” Zoro saw stars. The touch was electrifying, the swordsman found himself hard as a rock and then...Luffy squeezed! His body was racked with a powerful orgasm, that made his arms and legs feel like jelly.

“Feel that?” Zoro shivered, Luffy's voice feeling just as electric as his haki touch. “You just came again didn't you Zoro, but didn't shoot?” he nodded, a little drool running down his chin. “I hit you with so much pleasure you had an orgasm, but your body hasn't caught up with it yet.” Luffy licked his ear. “But it will...”

Luffy began to move, striking Zoro's sweet spot with his big dick. His captain was full of surprises, the haki covered hand began to stroke him slowly.

It was like a storm of pleasure, ripping into a hurricane. For a brief moment Zoro felt like a cow that was being milked. His balls felt hot, his dick was weeping like a waterfall...it was coming. The special orgasms Luffy was bringing him to made his inner walls clench, creating more friction for Luffy's cock.

Luffy's other hand made it's move, coated in haki it caressed his muscles, sending pleasurable jolts through Zoro's form. The swordsman had never felt such pleasure before. He was now even more curious who Luffy trained with.

The thought was forced into the back of his mind for now, as the big event came. Luffy suddenly grabbed his balls. “Cum for me Zoro!” It was like all those orgasms hit him at once.

He normally shot spurts, but what came was a flood. His man milk erupted. His balls were happily milked. “Captain!” he moaned.

“I'm at my limit Zoro!” the green haired male felt Luffy's dick expand, stretching his inner walls. “Please, fill me up!” Zoro found himself saying. Luffy came, flooding his tight channel. Luffy's balls pumped him with so much seed.

“Ahh~” Zoro gave an adorable yawn, he was spent. He felt Luffy's cock softening and thought he was finished.

“Not yet my swordsman.” A shiver raced down Zoro's spine. His eyes widened as Luffy's cock suddenly became erect. It was haki, it was so weird. It was like a layer of cold steel, then released tons of heat, the clashing sensations being electrifying. Now those sensations were in his special sheath. “You are amazing Zoro,” Luffy kissed his neck, pulling him up so he was sitting in Luffy's lap. “You have a nice big sword, and a nice tight sheath. You are strong and brave, and your endurance is delicious.” His praise was accompanied by haki touches. “You are perfect, my swordsman.”

'Oh gawd,' Zoro felt his heart skip a beat.

“I like giving and receiving, my favorite is to have someone fuck me till I'm spent then use my haki dick to fuck them senseless.” he pinched one of Zoro's nipples, the swordsman tossed his head back. “I want a big crew, strong mates like you, and I want to help them grow stronger.” he ran his fingers through Zoro's pubes. “I also want to share this pleasure with them, will that be okay Zoro?”

Zoro smirked. “I'm yours captain, you said so yourself. If I had any objections I would have said so. I want to be in your crew, I want you to show me the next level, no matter who shares your bed, my bed, our bed, we are nakama.”

Luffy smiled. “Yes!” Luffy began to move, and Zoro let out a soundless cry. His body convulsed from the pleasure that hit him. His toes curled, and Luffy held him tight. It was like he was the only thing keeping Zoro tethered to the physical world.

-x-

Luffy fucked Zoro for several hours, accidentally going over the limit the marines set for them. Coby came to warn them, and burst into the room. “Luffy...Zoro...Whoa!” his whole face went red, and blood gushed from his nose.

“Coby!” Luffy turned to the pink haired boy. “What's wrong?”

“Marines...coming...” Luffy released his haki and his spent cock slipped from Zoro's hole.

“We might be in trouble captain, I can't feel my legs. You fucked me stupid.” Luffy laughed and gave him a kiss.

“Leave it to me,” he grabbed his naked swordsman and lifted him over his shoulder. Luffy's darkness spread out and grabbed their clothing. Under the cover of Luffy's darkness they fled.

“Leaving a town unable to return, very pirate like.” they set off, and the marines did give them a salute. Thanks to them the town was saved, and the tyrant was locked away.

-x-

The boys were out at sea, and they exchanged a few stories. Luffy told him how he got his hat and how it was his treasure, and he made a promise on this hat to be become the next king of the pirates. Zoro talked about his first sword, and his promise to be the world's greatest swordsman. They were great dreams.

The two were back in there clothes, it was a nice day and the sun was shining bright. “Hey Luffy, any idea where we going?”

“Not really, I have some basic training in navigation, but it doesn't help without any maps.” Luffy hugged his knees to his chest. “I had someone I wanted to be my navigator, but he chose to stay behind.”

Luffy stood up sensing something approaching. “Is that a bird?” Zoro asked. Luffy cracked his knuckles. “Perfect we'll have bird for dinner.”

Zoro narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute is that bird heading for us?” In a flash a bird made of brilliant blue flames swooped in and snatched Luffy away. “Luffy!” Zoro grabbed his oars and paddled as hard as he could.

-x-

Luffy was so shocked, it took him a few minutes to register. “Marco?”

The phoenix smiled. “Do you know any other sexy phoenixes?” he smirked. Luffy laughed and embraced him.

“I can't believe you are here!” Marco shivered in joy. Their reunion was cut short when they sensed something heading their way.

Marco acted fast, using his body to shield Luffy. He took the hit and Boom! The two went down and landed in a village.

The blonde recovered, his body regenerating from the blast. “Luffy are you okay?” Smack! Luffy popped him on the head. Luffy was pouting. “What was that for?”

“I'm happy to see you, but why did you kidnap me. You better not have tried to take me back to Pops!” he folded his arms.

“No Luffy, I want to join your crew.” Luffy's eyes grew wide, filled with joy. “You mean it?” Sabo nodded and Luffy glomped him, capturing the older blonde's lips.

“I've been searching you for some time, I finally got a trail, and I heard you were with some bounty hunter named Pirate Hunter Zoro.” Before Luffy could explain. “I heard about him while searching for you, that he's a vicious man who carves up his targets. When I heard he had you I saw red, I don't think I've ever flown so fast.” he hugged Luffy tight. “Now you are safe!”

Smack Smack Smack

Marco was nursing a lump on the head. “Hey Luffy what…?”

“Go and get him!” the blonde blinked. “Zoro is my nakama, you need to go and bring him here.” Marco still looked confused, and a little concerned. “He's kinda dumb, and has no sense of direction, but he's brave and strong and awesome. He's mine so go get him!”

“Right...sorry Luffy...” he turned his arms into wings. “I'll get him back.” he flew off.

-x-

Luffy waited for Marco and Zoro to return. “You there!” Luffy turned to see an older man wearing home made armor. “Are you a pirate? Are you with that bastard Buggy?”

“Hey old man, yeah I'm a pirate, but I don't know any Buggy.” the old man glared.

“Don't you lie to me, I'll show you pirates get out of my town!” Luffy didn't even need his observation haki to avoid the old man's attacks.

'Oh jeez, where is Marco and Zoro…' he thought. This was such a mess.

To be continued


	6. Crew of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 6 The Crew of 3  
It took Marco a bit to find Zoro. The swordsman had rowed off course. When he landed Zoro recognized his wings before they morphed into arms. “You...what did you do with my captain?” he drew his swords.   
“Easy, my name is Marco. I used to be on the same crew as...” Zoro didn't let him finish and attacked.   
“I don't care who you are, you might be a devil fruit holder, but I'll cut you down if you hurt him.” Marco used haki to block Zoro's swords.   
“Whoo,” he whistled. “Luffy was right about you.” Zoro's eyes widened. 'This technique is...haki?!' Marco pushed him back. “As I was saying I was on the same crew Luffy grew up on.”   
“Oh, so you the one who turned him down in joining his crew.” Marco twitched. “Yes, that was me, but my captain told me to follow my heart. So I came all the way here to join with him now.”   
“So you kidnap him!” Zoro shouts.   
“Well I heard he was with you, and you do rather have a vicious reputation.” Zoro blushed and quickly looked away. “Shut it!”   
“Look I know I reacted badly, but I was just trying to keep Luffy safe, now if your willing to trust me, I'll take us to our captain.” Zoro humphed. “I'm not gonna trust you till I hear all this from Luffy, so get a move on bird brain.” Marco twitched. “What was that?” he grabbed Zoro by the front of his shirt. “I happen to be phoenix, you punk. You are still years away from challenging me so sit your ass down.”   
He pushed Zoro down. “You bastard!” Marco turned into a phoenix and began to pull the ship in the right direction.   
-x-  
The mayor may not have been strong or fast, but he was persistent. “Hey old man quit it.” He stuck his hand up, as a way of saying stop and the mayor thrust his spear.   
“Wahh!” the mayor fell back in terror as the spear pierced Luffy's hand. “Damn that hurts!” Luffy hissed, darkness spread out and covered the spear, absorbing it into his body.   
“What are you?” he gazed at Luffy in shock.   
“I ate a devil fruit sorta, but I'm a darkness human!” the wound in his hand was gone, and he had darkness radiating off his body like smoke. Luffy sensed 3 approaching figures so he withdrew his darkness. “Someone is coming.”   
Sure enough 3 of Buggy's pirates showed up, looking to cause trouble. “Mayor-san we found you!” one of them licked his sword. “Why don't you make things easier for captain Buggy and get lost.” The one of the right says. “Yeah, the captain wants to use this place as a base, give the captain what he wants.”   
“You pirates are all alike, you drove away my people from this town, the place we spent years building and making it thrive, and you chase them all out!” The old man was in tears. “I'll never let you have this town!”   
“Then we'll kill you and take it from you.” they rushed and the old man flinched only for Luffy to step in. He blocked their attacks, using his haki. “What!?” They were small fries it took Luffy only a few seconds to beat them.   
They ran off screaming. “Captain Buggy!”   
The mayor looked at Luffy in shock. “You...saved me...”   
“Yep,” Luffy smiled, crossing his arms. “I've seen pirates take over villages before, but pops says it's better to protect villages from scum like that.” he cracked his knuckles. “Show me where this Buggy guy is!”   
-x-  
Marco and Zoro were getting close to the island. “So if you were with Luffy were you his...you know first…?” Zoro asked.   
“Yes, I was, Luffy was quite curious about sex. Out of everyone on the crew he took to me the most sexually. He enjoys getting fucked, but is happy to top to.”   
“I noticed,” his cock gave a happy twitch at the memory.   
“Luffy would prefer topping only if his hole is filled. Since there wasn't another Luffy fancied I became the target of his topping desires. As great of a top he can be, he's a glorious bottom.” Zoro got the gist, for example while he fucked Luffy, he'd fuck this guy Marco or vice versa. “But we need to hurry!”   
“Huh why?” Marco looked worried.   
“I don't want to leave Luffy alone, he has a nasty habit of finding trouble.” Zoro had a feeling he was right.   
-x-  
Buggy's scouts made it back to him and told the big red nosed captain, there was a strong opponent on the island. “A strong opponent you say?” he laughed. “It could be the famous pirate hunter. I'll kill him flashily!”   
“Wait Captain, allow me to do it!” a man covered strange hair, riding on a lion spoke. “I wish to increase my status by taking his head.”   
“Very well, Mohji bring back his head! Kill him flashily!” The man set off riding his lion into town.   
Zoro and Marco would not make it to stop the confrontation between these two. Luffy found a small dog, guarding a pet shop. The mayor filled him in on the story, how this shop was his treasure, and his owner passed away.   
Luffy smiled at him. “You protect your treasure with all your might.” The dog's eyes sparkled at him.   
Boom Boom Boom Boom  
The sound of large foot prints drew closer to them. Chouchou, the dog got on edge, he started barking, sensing danger. “I sense two voices, one human one beast, coming this way.”   
“It must be him, beast tamer Mohji!” The mayor shouted.   
Sure enough the two arrived, the massive lion growling. “You don't look like a famous bounty hunter, but if your strong I'll take your head either way.”   
“What's up with this weird wig guy?” Luffy asked tilting his head to the side. Mohji had a weird teddy bear like look to him, but it was all his natural bod hair so….  
“How rude this is manly hair!” Luffy snorted.  
“That makes it even more weird.” The hairy man glared, and the dog barked.   
“I am Beast Tamer Mohji of the Buggy pirates there is no beast I can't tame!” he hopped off the lion and went to Chouchou. The dog didn't hesitate in biting him. “You pest,” he tried to use his whip on him but Luffy blocked it.   
“Oi, pick on someone your own size.” he glared. Mohji began to sweat. 'How did he predict my attack?' Chouchou backed off and let Luffy handle this. “Richie! Kill this fool!”   
The lion roared and raised a claw. Luffy smirked at the large beast. He blocked the creature's strike with his haki. “Oh ho, you are quite strong. I've decided I'm gonna make you my 101 pet.”   
“Ha a pipsqueak like you tame my Richie impossible...” he gasped, as Luffy proceeded to do just that.   
“Sit!” Richie sat. “Good boy,” he ruffled the lion's mane and the big beast purred. “Shake!” Richie gave him his paw. “Good boy!” more tender scratches and praise. Luffy seemed to know all the best spots to scratch and rub. It made the giant lion into one big pussy cat.   
“Richie...what the hell do you think you are doing?” he gripped his whip tightly. “You belong to me!” he lashed out and Richie flinched but the blow never came. Luffy once again blocked his whip. “You straw hat bastard how dare you get in my way!”   
“You act like a dom, but when you don't get your way you resort to violence I don't like guys like you.”   
“Says you, Richie knows his place, he will obey me! Richie kill this fool now!” the lion covered his ears.   
“I've had enough of you.” Luffy's arm turned to darkness. “Darkness Wave!” with a wave of his hand, darkness poured out and Mohji was hit hard, getting swept away by his darkness. The tamer was slammed into a building and knocked unconscious.  
-x-  
Marco and Zoro landed on the island. “He's this way.” Marco took the lead. “How do you know?”   
The older blonde smirked. “I also know observation haki, it seems Luffy hasn't taught you anything yet.”   
Zoro twitched. 'This guy is pissing me off, I'll show him I'll learn both colors of haki.'   
The swordsman's jaw dropped, as Marco face palmed as they came upon the scene. The mayor had fixed Luffy some food, and Luffy had bought some food to feed his new lion, and his new dog friend. “Oh no not again.” Marco groaned.   
“He does this a lot?” Zoro blinked.   
“Yes, animals quite like Luffy, and when he sets his mind on taming them they quickly fall into line. He always tames huge wild beasts though, which makes it difficult. They like him but will growl and snap at anyone else. It got so bad Pops found an island to keep his pets.” Sure enough Richie spotted them and began to growl.   
“Easy boy, these are my nakama. My crew!” He sprang up, and ran over to them. Marco expected him to glomp him first but it was Zoro he glomped. Luffy kissed him hungrily.   
Zoro returned the kiss, meeting Luffy's tongue with his own. When they broke apart Luffy smiled. “I'm glad you are okay, I hope you two weren't fighting.”   
“No, it's fine, I didn't know he was your former crew mate.”  
Luffy grinned. “Isn't it great now we are a crew of three.” he turns to Marco, and glomps him. Their kiss is more intense, familiar, hungrier on Marco's part. The poor man was kissing like a man in the dessert who just found water.   
Zoro could see the history between them in the way they moved. They were familiar with each other. He had to admit he was a little jealous, not of the act, but of their history. The light of it was, he was with Luffy now and they had all the time in the world to get to fully know each other.   
“Yosh!” Luffy cheers after breaking the kiss. “Let's celebrate gaining a new crew member. I got my navigator!”   
Marco blinked. “Wait Luffy, don't you mean your first mate?”   
“Nope, Zoro is my first mate and swordsman, Marco you are my navigator.”   
“Ehh!” Luffy blinked cutely. “But I thought I would have been your first mate.”   
“I decided the first person to join my crew would be first mate, Marco is the second. Zoro watched my back, I trust him to look after the crew should the need arise.” The boy smiled. “Besides Marco was the best at reading maps and currents, and being a zoan your instincts are extra sharp you'll be the perfect Navigator.”   
Marco sighs. “Aye Captain, I'll guide our ship without fail.” he kisses his forehead. Zoro grinned, feeling a swell of pride. He thought Luffy would have made Marco first mate, given their history.   
“Zoro wants to be the world's greatest swordsman, between the two of us, we can show him how to use haki.”   
“Yes, if you can help me get stronger. I'm ready and willing to learn.” Marco eyed him up and down. “He does have some promise, but we'll see.”   
“Oi!” Zoro glared at him.   
“Zoro, Marco has lots of experience, while I want you to be my first mate, and I want Marco to be my navigator. Marco is a lot stronger than you. Trust me, I learned a lot from him.”   
“Aye Captain,” Zoro gave a light bow. “Please take me under your wing.”   
Marco sweat dropped as Luffy laughed.   
The Mayor watched the three, strange pirates. Luffy had saved him, even helped Chouchou he couldn't be bad, but could a crew of only 3 really stand against a group of pirates.  
To be continued  
Chap 7 Preview Hunger of Darkness  
Marco and Zoro team up to satisfy Luffy's hunger. Buggy tries to ruin their good time, but Luffy is ready to kick some clown ass.   
End preview


	7. Hunger and Darkness

Yami no Luffy  
Luffy 10 inches  
Marco 8 inches – Fat  
Zoro 9 inches  
Chap 7 Hunger and Darkness  
The mayor gave them a room to….well he didn’t think they’d be resting but he gave it to them to use. Luffy laughed and bounced on the bed. “It’s so fluffy!”  
Marco chuckled. “Once we have a ship, we’ll have a nice big bed.” He pulled off his shirt. “Shihihihi.” in a swirl of darkness Luffy was as naked as the day he was born. “We are gonna have a big ship, with lots of cannons, and a great big pirate flag.”  
“Is he always like this?” Zoro asks. “Pretty much, but you get used to it.” Marco gets naked, and joins Luffy in the bed. The raven wraps his arms around the blonde’s neck and the two kiss.  
Zoro felt his cock stiffen in the confines of his fundoshi. The two made quite the picture together. Their hard dicks rubbing together, balls meeting in an erotic slap. The kiss deepened, and tongues met teasing each other.  
He palmed his cock at the scene before him. He didn’t know how he would feel seeing Luffy in the arms of another man, but… ‘Fuck this is hot!’  
It seemed like Luffy and Marco were in their own little world. So it seemed, but Luffy was very much aware of his swordsman. His darkness reached out and before Zoro realized it he was stripped of his clothing. His hard cock snapped up.  
“Luffy?” Zoro gasped. Darkness swirled below his feet. “Oh fuck!” hands of darkness rose up from the void and began to molest the swordsman. His legs were caressed, feeling his toned muscles. His balls were cupped and fondled, while his ass was groped by two dark hands.  
The swordsman’s cock was grabbed and pumped, two other hands found his nipples and began to toy with them. Zoro gasped, every pinch sent a jolt straight to his cock. Pre formed at the tip only to be whisked away by the darkness. “Luffy!” Zoro moaned.  
His shoulders were next massaged expertly, his body shuddered. The pleasure brought the swordsman to his knees. “You were right, that technique is very handy.” Marco says  
Zoro hadn’t realized he closed his eyes from the pleasure, hard not to those hands were working their magic everywhere, massaging and teasing him in creative ways. He looked over and saw Luffy and Marco staring at him.  
“Just relax Zoro, you can join in a bit.”  
“Lu-Luffy!” those hands were driving him crazy. The pleasure building higher and higher in his body. His captain chuckled, Zoro bit his lip trying to hold back his orgasm. It wasn’t easy his captain was a clever bastard, and he means that in the best way.  
His cheeks burned in a blush, as a new hand found his hole, teasing it by slipping a finger inside. ‘Oh gawd!’ he shivered. He tried to focus on the two in the bed.  
Their dicks were rubbing together, till they got nice and slick. Once wet enough, he lifted Luffy’s hips and lined up his cock. “Oi!” Zoro snapped, but Marco thrust in with one go.  
“Ohhh!” the two moaned. His insides turned to darkness and swallowed Marco’s dick down to the root. “Fuck I’ve missed you!” Marco panted, and laid kisses on Luffy’s cheek moving over to his lips.  
Marco began to move, groaning as Luffy’s body seemed to suck him, hugging him perfectly. “Oh gawd!” in and out, in and out, pulling out till only the tip was inside, only to dive right in, his balls slapping against Luffy’s ass. “Ah ah ah yes!”  
“Marco’s cock inside me, so good!” he moaned arching his back. Zoro’s eyes widened at the erotic show before him. He’d seen a few porn books in his time, but nothing could quite compare to the live show.  
“Fuck Luffy, so tight!” his dick rubs against Marco’s abs as he thrusts in and out. Marco speeds up his thrusts, making the clap of skin striking skin louder.  
“Harder!” he moaned.  
“Yes sir!” he grabbed Luffy’s hips and really drove home, the following moan sent shivers down Zoro’s spine. ‘Holy fuck!’ he licked his lips.  
The bed creaked from the force of his thrusts. “Ah ah ah ah ahh ohh Marco!” he moaned. It seems the blonde’s dick was striking a very good spot. Luffy’s dick was twitching like crazy, pre getting smeared all over both their abs.  
A burning urge to lick Luffy’s abs clean filled the swordsman. The darkness kept him still though, and damn it if he wasn’t hard as steel. The hands were rubbing, pinching, stroking, and fondling all the right spaces, knowing how to keep him hard and keep him from cumming.  
Marco suddenly grabs Luffy’s penis and begins pumping it in time with his thrusts. “Ahh ah ah Marco!” the boy moans and a tremor rips through his body. He cums, seed splattering between their hard bodies.  
“Oh fuck!” Marco bites his lip, his orgasm rocking through him. “Hnnng!” he closes his eyes in bliss as he pumps his captain with jizz. Boy had he been saving up.  
Luffy’s toes curl as the sensation of thick cum fills him. “Aaaaahm!” his expression was so hot, he was loving every second of it.  
“Wait Luffy!” Marco’s voice makes him shift his gaze. Marco was shaking, Zoro looked back to Luffy who was smirking. “I can’t I just came fuck fuck oh fuck CUMMING!”  
Zoro couldn’t see it, but Luffy’s channel was back to darkness sucking Marco’s dick like he was in a milking machine. “Mmm Marco’s cum, so thick!”  
Both Marco and Zoro blushed at that.  
“Fuck I missed you!” Marco kissed Luffy hungrily. Zoro couldn’t hold back the whine that escaped him. His balls were itching for release. Another moan from Marco, this time devoured by Luffy told him the blonde was having another orgasm.  
“It seems your swordsman wants in.” Marco says after breaking the kiss.  
“You ready Zoro?” Luffy asked, flushed his eyes burning with lust. Zoro gulped, and nodded his head dumbly. Like hell his answer was gonna be no.  
Marco was allowed to pull out and to Zoro’s surprise the man was still hard. “Marco is a mythical zoan, he has incredible stamina.” The boy released Zoro and the swordman gasped, quickly biting his lip to keep himself from cumming. With his strong will he succeeded.  
Luffy moved onto his hands and knees, and without missing a beat he began to suck on Marco’s dick. Zero gag reflex, and Marco was moaning , a lust happy expression on his face.  
Zoro joined them in bed, hard dick bobbing as he walked, and got behind Luffy. His plump perfect rear aimed at him, his hole was twitching, but no cum was leaking out. He lined his aching dick at the wanting hole. He thrust in and…. “Fuck tight!” it was impossible, how could he be so tight?  
“Luffy’s a logia, he will always be tight, his body recovers almost completely. His unique power also intensifies his feelings, the pleasure he feels being taken is amplified.” Zoro couldn’t even reply, his body trembling as orgasm hit.  
He couldn’t hold back, Luffy was so tight, swallowing his entire cock that’s been weeping to release. His balls lurch and his semen flows into Luffy’s body. He moans around Marco’s cock.  
His cock didn’t go soft either, despite the powerful orgasm hitting him. His body was so relaxed from the massages, yet hot from the teasing he was ready to go again. He grabbed his captain’s hips and proceeded to show how much of a man he was.  
‘Gawd fucking Luffy’s ass is amazing!’ he thought as he fucked his captain. Pulling out till only the tip, and his dick missed being inside his tight heat.  
Marco and Zoro moaned as they spitroasted their captain. The phoenix laced his fingers in dark locks, losing himself in the pleasure of his mouth. “Oh fuck Luffy!” he begins to thrust, his balls smacking into Luffy’s chin.  
This only makes Luffy moan louder, sending pleasing vibrations through his rod. His hole clenches, massaging Zoro’s thrusting dick. ‘So good!’ the raven thought. He sucked Marco harder, and pushed back against Zoro’s thrusts. Their cocks were so warm, and felt so damn good!  
The two males hit the orgasm together, cum erupting into Luffy’s body, he sucked down the blonde’s cum and his channel milked Zoro of his cum. His own release followed, his body shaking as his cum splattered the sheets.  
“Luffy!” Zoro moaned, as Luffy used his powers to milk Zoro.  
“Oh fuck Luffy!” his dick was tingling, as Luffy’s darkness circled his cock, the suction felt strange but hot damn was he loving it. Pressure, suction, pressure suction, he was buried balls deep inside and his cock was ready to blow again.  
Zoro shivered, as his balls were drained. “Ahhhn!” he clung to Luffy’s hips, as another orgasm rips through him. He collapses laying across Luffy’s back. He kisses his neck and shoulder.  
Luffy hit his climax, feeling Zoro’s seed fill him. His powers absorbed it all, making him shiver. “Aaaaahhnnnn!” came the muffled moan.  
Marco pulls out of Luffy’s mouth, still hard. “More,” Luffy panted. Zoro looked at Marco in shock.  
“It’s the hunger of darkness, his sex drive is quite strong.” he thought about the all the times with Luffy, if Ace knew he’d probably kill him for “corrupting” his little brother.  
For Zoro his cock was so sensitive, the suction from the darkness coaxed him back to full arousal. Marco helped Luffy up and Zoro held him to his chest. “Mmm Zoro!”  
‘He’s so cute,’ Luffy captured his lips. “Mmmmmmm!” his mouth parted and tongue’s met. It seems Luffy’s devil fruit absorbed everything, his cum, Marco’s cum, and he got the raw taste of Luffy.  
“Hold him still,” Marco says, and he lines his cock next to Zoro’s. “Are you ready for this?”  
Zoro broke the kiss with a gasp. “Luffy can you handle two cocks?”  
“It might hurt at first, but I want to feel you both inside me.” he kisses the swordsman’s cheek. “Please Zoro…” his first mate blushes.  
“Alright,” he lifts Luffy higher giving Marco more room.  
“Thanks,” Marco pushed in, the trio moaning as the fat cock pushed inside along with the swordsman’s. Luffy’s insides shifted to accommodate the two dicks. It did hurt, the pain rippling through Luffy like ice, but along with it came the sweet heat of pleasure.  
Their dicks rubbed together as they filled Luffy’s hole. This was certainly different, but as Luffy shifted between them they knew they had to move. They started moving together at first, driving into Luffy at the same time.  
The boy groaned, hole spasming around the two. “Ohhh!”  
“Luffy!” the two moaned their captain’s name as their pace changed. Zoro was moving fast, while Marco was moving hard. The mix of length, girth, speed, and power amplified the friction between them and inside Luffy.  
“Zoro, Marco, ahh yes yes yes!” Zoro kissed his neck, reaching around to pump his aching cock. Marco wasn’t idle either, his hands moved up Luffy’s side’s to his chest and began toying with his perky nipples. Every pinch and flick made tremors race through Luffy’s body.  
He tossed his head back moaning. “Zoro, Marco, Zoro, Marco,” he moaned their names like a mantra.  
All three were at their limit, Marco and Zoro were hanging on, beautiful blushes staining all their faces. Their bodies were flushed, glistening with sweat. “Luffy I’m close,” Marco whispers. “Me to,” Zoro adds, pumping Luffy’s cock a luttle faster.  
“Inside, both of you cum inside me!” They all closed their eyes, bodies shaking as orgasm hit them like a hurricane. The two came inside their captain as he spilled their seed all over Marco.  
They collapsed in a mess of sweaty limbs and heat. Making a sexy monkey sandwich. Luffy’s darkness spread out, cleaning off their bodies. The boys pulled out of Luffy and shifted so they were in his arms. “Shihihihi this was great, and just think we have our whole adventure ahead of us.”  
“Sounds like fun Captain.” Zoro says.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Marco says laying on his side.  
-x-  
Little did they know, Buggy’s scouts had made it back to their captain with news of intruders. For being one of poor flashy taste, Buggy set up one of his Buggy Balls and aimed it at the town.  
He figured even if he didn’t kill them he’d flashily get their attention. “Fire!”  
Boom! The cannot ball was fired, its destructive force ripping appart anything and everything in it’s path.  
The trio were currently basking in the afterglow. Luffy’s Observation Haki picked up the attack first, he covered his crew mates. “Dark Blanket!”  
“Luffy!” The house was ripped apart with Luffy absorbing most of the blast. The mayor showed up to see the rubble that was his home. “Oh my god their dead, damn you Buggy!”  
From the rubble Zoro and Marco rose out. “Damn it what the hell was that?”  
Marco turned his arms into wings and he got rid of some of the rubble. “Luffy? Luffy? Luffy!” he found the boy unconscious.  
“Is he alright?” Zoro looked over his captain. The boy had some scars sure but he was really banged up.  
“He shielded us from the blast.” Marco says. “You damn idiot!” he says pulling Luffy to him.  
“He is isn’t he.” Luffy’s darkness repaired the damage to his body.  
“Mmmnnnhhh,” he groaned. “What hit me?”  
“It must have been one of Buggy’s special cannon balls, they cause so much destruction.” The mayor cried.  
“Man that was crazy, but I’m glad you two were okay.” Luffy says with a big smile. Damn that smile, it makes your heart do summer salts.  
“Let’s go kick a clown’s ass!” Luffy said cracking his knuckles.  
To be continued


	8. Chop Into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Yami no Luffy   
Chap 8 Chop Into Darkness  
The mayor was impressed by Luffy’s bravery, and he was sick and tired of Buggy ruining his town. So he got a makeshift weapon and ran off to face Buggy himself.  
Luffy had recovered thanks to his darkness, so he was ready to kick some clown ass. “Luffy are you sure you are gonna be okay?” Zoro asks.   
“I’m alright, I’m ready to fight.” Luffy was leading the charge, riding on top of Richie. “This dumb Buggy guy ruined our alone time!”   
Marco tapped Zoro’s shoulder. “He’s not gonna relax, he’s the type to jump into the fray, it’s just the way he is.” Zoro had a feeling about that. “Does he even have a plan?” Marco shrugged. “You never really can tell with him, he’s more clever than you know, the way he uses his devil fruit really make him a wild card.” Marco says, and Zoro nods to that. “So Luffy isn’t really like normal logia. I was hoping he wasn’t serious...the scars?”  
As Luffy has explained he’s not a normal logia, but seeing Luffy take a heavy hit like that did shake him. ‘Luffy found a good swordsman.’ Marco thought, feeling the same protectiveness over Luffy.   
“Luffy has a strong urge to protect people he cares about. He bares each scar as a badge of honor, each one tells a story, but ones only Luffy could tell.” Marco was hiding something, it made sense he knew Luffy for a long time.   
‘They were on the same ship together, I wonder who they sailed under.’ Zoro thought. He had to put a pin in that…  
“Buggy you monster show yourself!” they heard the mayor shout. “If three young men are brave enough to face you, I cannot just sit back.” his words were met with a loud laugh.   
“Hhahahahahahahahahahahaha, to think you were still around.” Buggy and his crew appeared. “I must say you are not flashy at all.” among his crew, Mohji was there, covered in bandages and bruises.   
“Captain listen to me, we have bigger problems than...” Smack, Buggy hit him. Buggy is quite sensitive so if he assumes you are talking about his big nose, well you won’t get far. Mohji was trying to warn him about Luffy and co.   
“You are just a pest little man, do you think you can stand up against pirates?” he laughs.   
“Hmm, he has a point those are pirates old man.” Luffy and co arrived on the scene. “It matters not, I’m tired of letting him ruining my town, this place is our home, it’s my treasure!”   
Buggy heard this and laughed. While Luffy smiled, knowing how that was, his hat and his crew was his treasure. “Foolishness, this village is not treasure, gold, money, and jewels are treasure.” he ordered his men to bring the cannon. “If you truly believe this place is treasure I’ll blow you away along with it!” They revealed a buggy ball, and loaded it into a cannon. They pointed the cannon at the group. “I don’t know who you lot are, but if you on that guy’s side I’ll blast you to!”   
“Wait do you think?” Zoro asked Marco.   
“That’s the same ball, they hit us with before.”   
“Hahahahahaha so you loty saw our blast earlier, yes this is the special Buggy ball I made, with it’s power I will conquer the east Blue before flashily ruling the Grand Line Hahahahahahaha!” his men cheered, chanting his name. “Follow me boys, and one day I’ll flashily claim the title of King of the Pirates!”   
“Dream on, you dumb big nose!” Buggy’s men’s jaws dropped. ‘Oh shit this is bad!’ Buggy twitched with anger. “You are gonna die kid, FIRE!”   
“I’m not scared of you, because I’m the one who will be king of the pirates.” The fuse was lit, and the lion began to sweat. Luffy pat his head, and stroked his mane. “Don’t be scared. I got this!”   
Luffy brought his hands together. “Darkness, Dark Orb!”   
Mohji came to and saw Richie and Luffy. “Captain wait, that boy he’s got devil fruit powers!” To late...Boom!  
The buggy ball flew, and Luffy released the dark orb. The two hit and the buggy ball was swallowed up. The orb kept flying towards Buggy and his men. “Wait wait wait, WHAT THE HELL!”   
“Dark Crush!” The dark orb collapsed crushing the cannon ball and boom. Buggy and all his men got blasted.   
Luffy turned to his friends, and gave them a peace sign. “Well then, let’s take this guy down a peg!”   
The explosion had knocked the mayor down and he fell unconscious. “Is the old man okay?”  
“He’ll be fine,” Marco says. “Good, look after him, Zoro and I will take down this guy and his crew.” Zoro drew his swords, and even put on his bandana.   
“Very well,” he stood his ground. “I want to see your swordsman fight.”   
The smoke cleared, Buggy had taken some damage, but most of it was dealt to his two men who he used as a shield. Luffy’s eyes narrowed as he saw Buggy’s hands fly. “He’s got devil fruit powers.”   
“So, you have devil fruit powers to. Well its no matter.” he pointed a dagger at Zoro. “I ate the chop chop fruit and became a Chop Man.”   
“Wow that’s weird!” Arrow points to Luffy, with the words Darkness Man over it.   
Buggy laughed. “I can never be cut by a blade, and I can seperate my body parts at will. No swordsman stands a chance against me!”   
“Captain allow me to kill Roronoa Zoro!” Cabaji appeared on the scene, it seems he survived by using Mohji as a shield. “Cabaji you bastard!” he was dropped. “Save it, you already lost to this guy didn’t you. You lost control of Richie and returned a loser!”   
“Get them men!” Buggy shouted. The men were injured but got up anyway. “Kill them flashily!” they charged. Luffy got off Richie.   
“Go play!” he says, and Richie charges and begins to smack the men around.   
Cabaji raced out on on a unicycle. “I am the swordsman of this crew, Cabaji the acrobat.”   
“Roronoa Zoro, First mate and swordsman!” The two begin to clash, Cabaji using his acrobat tricks to get the high ground, and avoid Zoro’s attacks. “You just gonna keep running away?” Cabaji chuckled. “Is that what you think?” he launched a sky attack, which Zoro avoided.   
This was a trap as Cabaji spun around quickly, creating a cloud of dust. “Murder at the Steambath!” Zoro was swept up in the dust cloud, and Cabaji got behind him. Zoro felt his blood lust enough to dodge his blade, but Cabaji kicked him in the side.   
“What’s the matter Roronoa Zoro?”   
“You bastard!” Cabaji was already ready with his next dirty trick. “Dance of 100 Kamikaze tops!” Zoro dealt with those easily, but those were just a distraction. Cabaji got close and...”Blazing Breath!” he blasted Zoro with a breath of flames.   
-x-  
Luffy was handling Buggy’s men. “Darkness Wave!” with a flick of the wrist he released a darkness that swept the men away. Buggy figured he could take Luffy out so he focused on killing Zoro.   
He launched his hand and it grabbed Zoro’s leg. “Now Cabji kill him!”   
“Shit!” Zoro tried to escape, but Buggy’s grip was surprisingly tight. “Yes captain!” Zoro turned and saw Cabaji sailing towards him sword ready.   
Luffy got pissed. “Don’t interfere with Zoro’s fight you bastard. Dark Void!” his palm turned to darkness, and in seconds Buggy was pulled in. His devil fruit power being sucked away by Luffy’s touch. The hand holding Zoro released him and returned to Buggy’s body.   
He punched Buggy hard and sent him skidding across the ground. In turn Zoro dodged Cabaji. “I’ve had enough of you.” Making quick sword work, He slashed apart Cabaji’s unicycle and the man dropped.   
“If I cannot topple all men who call themselves swordsmen, then I’d have to give up my dream on being a swordsman!” Cabaji tried to use his tops again but Zoro took a few hits. Cabaji laughed and readied a killing blow.   
Marco knew the truth, Zoro took the hits on purpose. “Onigiri!” Zoro charged, and cut Cabaji down. He wasn’t dead, but he was down for the count. “How’d I do Mr. Navigator?”   
“Not bad,” Some men tried to attack Marco, but he didn’t even move a muscle, when they attacked. As soon as the blades struck they broke. “But you lot have a lot to learn.” With one kick he sent the guys flying, knocked out.   
“Show off,” Marco shrugs.   
Buggy collected himself. “That’s some flashy fruit you have there. Haa, but mine is flashier! Chop Chop Buzzsaw.” Knives sprang from his shoes, his legs launched spinning like a buzz saw.   
Luffy dodged the attack, but dropped his hat. “My hat!” Luffy dove to protect it. The legs came back and cut Luffy’s shoulder. “Gaaaahhh!” he cried out clutching his shoulder.   
“So I can cut you.” Buggy laughed. “Interesting!”   
“You jerk you almost ruined my treasure!” Luffy snapped. “Treasure, that’s just some ratty old hat.”  
“Shut Up!” Luffy’s darkness flared around him. “This isn’t some ratty hat, this was given to me by a man who saved my life, a great man.” Marco chuckled. He knew the story well.   
Buggy stared at the hat. “Wait I know that hat, it’s Shanks’ hat!”   
“You know Shanks?” Luffy blinked in surprise. ‘He knows Shanks?’ Marco thought.   
“Yes I know him, that bastard ruined my life!!” Buggy went on a long tangent about Shanks ‘Ruining his life.’ Apparently Buggy found a devil fruit, planned to sell it, so made a fake one ate it to distract the crew he was on. He also had a map to a great undersea treasure. His whole plan sell the fruit then use the money to get that treasure. One night Shanks surprised him and he put the fruit in his mouth to hide it. He accidentally swallowed it, then he fell overboard and well the one who saved him was Shanks.   
“Sounds like Shanks saved your life.” Luffy says. “SHUT UP!” Buggy shouted. “Curse you, and curse that rotten red haired bastard.” he launched his hands at Luffy. Luffy protected his hat, but took a Chop Chop Harpoon to the side.   
“Hahahahaha, That fruit of yours isn’t so special if you can take damage. I thought you might be a logia, but lucky me I can kill you after all.”   
“Dark Pocket!” Luffy’s hat vanished into darkness. “You won’t be able to kill me you stupid big nose!” Luffy snapped.  
“You are dead!” he split himself apart. “Chop Chop Festival!” His pieces flew round and round. “Hahahaha, you might be able to draw me in Straw Hat, but as soon as you do I’ll cut you to ribbons.”   
“Is that right,” he touched the ground. “Dark Floor :Heavy Force!” Darkness spread across the ground. Marco grabbed Zoro and the mayor and flew off away from the spreading darkness. Richie managed to avoid it, his animal senses warning him of danger.   
Buggy was slammed into the ground in an instant. “What is this pressure?!”   
“Darkness can have it’s own unique gravity.” he says. “Damn you!” Buggy screams. “Darkness Wave!” With a flick of the wrist darkness swept Buggy and some of his pieces away. Buggy tried to put himself back together but all he had was his head, neck, a bit of stomach, and his hands and feet.   
“Hey Buggy!” the clown turned. “Go away and never come back!” Luffy gathered darkness into an orb in his hands. “Darkness Cannon!” He released the orb, hitting Buggy and sending him flying.   
Luffy retracted his darkness. Since Buggy was out of range his parts remained limp and useless. His crew gathered the parts and ran off using a single row boat. Luffy took the treasure on Buggy’s ship, and gave it to the mayor for repairs, two bags of it, the third bag he kept. “We’ll borrow this ship for now, till we get one of our own.”   
“Oi Luffy what are we gonna do with him?” Zoro pointed to the lion. “You can remain here, I want you to protect this town understand.” The lion roared and saluted.   
The villagers who heard the commotion, arrived on the scene, and Luffy being Luffy confessed they were pirates. So off they ran. Chouchou defended them and bought them enough time to escape. The mayor, riding on Richie, made it in time to say goodbye to the trio. “Bye old man!” Luffy waved.   
“So where to Captain?” Luffy pulled his hat from the darkness and put it on his head. “Let’s go, to another fun adventure!”   
To be continued


	9. A Ship We Need a Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Luffy: Yami Yami Fruit: Captain : 10 Incher  
Marco: : Mythical Zoan – Phoenix : Navigator : 8 Incher   
Zoro: First Mate: 9 Incher  
Chap 9 A Ship A Ship We Need a Ship!   
“Uhhh Luffy,” Zoro panted. The swordsman was currently laid out, naked as the day he was born, rock hard and weeping. His captain, was equally naked, rock hard, writhing on top of him. Luffy nibbled on his ear, before moving down to lick his neck. “Hmm?” the boy found a spot on his neck and sucked on it.   
“Ohh!” he bucked, their hard dicks rubbing together. “Luffy, shouldn’t we wait.” The boy pulled back. “You wanna stop?”   
“No not necessarily...” He looks past Luffy to see Marco sitting just a few inches away. He kept stealing glances at the two. ‘I get we are harem brothers, but I still want some private time.’ Marco grinned at him.  
Luffy went back to kissing Zoro’s neck, gently rocking his hips. He was loving the friction between their hard rods. The swordsman shivered and gasped. He wanted to plunge into Luffy, or have Luffy plunge into him, he wasn’t so sure anymore. “Luffy, I think he’s more concerned about getting busy on such a small boat, you can’t go all out.”   
The darkness human pulled back. “Is that so? Hmm, you have a point. If we tip the boat over I’ll drown hehehe.” Marco frowned, in truth he would to. Zoro hugged Luffy tight. “I’ll never let that happen!” he says.   
Luffy blushed, before he grinned. “True!” he sighed. “We need a ship, a real ship. Then we can play lots.”   
“You know pops wanted to give you a ship.” Zoro looked to Marco. “It would have been too big for just me, besides I want a ship based on my own merit not pops.” Before he could ask who this “pops” is, Luffy decided to take care of Zoro’s problem.   
“Luffy!” Zoro moaned. His hips bucked, as Luffy swallowed him down to the root. Hot damn could Luffy suck dick, his nose nuzzled his manly pubes, moaning around his penis. The action sent pleasing vibrations through his manhood. “Ohh fuck Luffy!” his leg jerked, and his toes curled.   
The boy bobbed back and forth on Zoro’s length, tongue caressing the underside. ‘Holy fuck he’s so good at this.’ he was trying hard not to thrash and rock the boat. It wasn’t easy, Luffy’s sucks made it feel like his very soul was being sucked through his manhood. His tongue work was driving him mad. At the tip, Luffy’s tongue swirled round and round, before giving him a quick tongue lashing before he swallowed him back down to the root.   
Zoro couldn’t hold back, his back arched off the boat, and his balls lurched. His penis swelled as cum shot through him and filled Luffy’s mouth. The boy kept sucking, his loving sucks helping milk a few extra spurts. His cheeks heated up in a blush.   
Luffy pulled off with a grin. “Alright it’s decided, we gonna get us a ship!” Marco chuckled. “Well we do have treasure, we should be able to find something with this.” Zoro and Luffy got dressed and they started searching for an island.   
-x-Meanwhile-x-  
“Pirates are coming, there are pirates!” a boy screamed. The boy had a long nose and he was running through a small village. He was making quite the racket. Villagers came out, armed...but not armed for pirates.   
“YOU LITTLE LIAR!” One man shouted.   
“Usopp not this again!”   
“Quiet down!”   
“Every day with this!”   
The boy Usopp turned around facing angry villagers. “Just kidding!” he says, of course the village knew he was lying. This boy was Usopp the Liar, every day he ran through the village spouting off about pirates this, pirates that. This had been going on for years now.   
Usopp laughed as he ran away from the angry villagers, laughing as he went. “Ahh that was great.” He stretched, feeling pretty proud of himself. In truth, how this began was because of his mother and father. His mother was ill, and his father left to be a pirate. So, each day to see his mother smile, he would lie and say his father came back. This continued even after his mother’s passing, and his tall tales seemed to help the kids in the village and a very unique young lady.   
He never hated his father either, Usopp had a high respect for pirates. He saw them as brave men of the sea, and he wanted to be just like them. So he started his own band of pirates. Syrup Village knew them well, three boys joined Usopp in causing mischief.  
Pepper a young green haired boy, Carrot a young purple haired boy, and last but not least Onion, he had darker blonde hair and wore glasses. They weren’t really hooligans they loved their village, they just tended to really annoy people.   
Before they day ended, Usopp went to Kaya, a bed ridden girl to tell her stories of his “brave adventures”.   
-x-  
Marco was groaning, Luffy had his mouth around his fat dick, slurping and sucking him. They couldn’t do it, go all the way, without a ship or island, but that didn’t mean no blow jobs, hand jobs, or in Zoro’s case foot jobs.   
Zoro was not sparred Luffy’s playing, he sat on one side of the ship, Marco the other. They still hadn’t found an island, and they were down to barrel of apples. So Luffy had a craving for meat.   
As he sucked Marco’s dick, his feet were in Zoro’s lap. It had come as a surprise, he was gonna take a nap while Luffy played with Marco then the rubbing began. His captain was quite the handful.   
They didn’t worry about a mess, as Luffy would use his darkness to clean up. Zoro could tell how strong Marco was but under Luffy’s skills he was like putty. The blonde was panting and drooling, hand running through dark locks. ‘He’s so damn cute!’ Marco thinks as Luffy meets his gaze, his lips down to the root. ‘If Ace could see us now...he’d murder me!’ his orgasm hits and Luffy sucks him through his release. ‘So worth it!’   
Zoro wasn’t far off, Luffy’s feet and toes teasing his manhood. ‘Who the hell taught him to do this!?’ His hips jerk. ‘Monkey certainly a fitting name for him.’ he cums, his seed erupting all over Luffy’s feet. That big grin was the icing on the cake, Luffy wiggled his toes in Zoro’s cum before his darkness slurped it all away.   
After the boys came down from their releases, Luffy was sitting at the head of the ship. “So Luffy, how many guys are gonna be apart of the crew?”  
“Well we are gonna need a cook, a sniper would be cool, but we definitely need a musician.” Zoro couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Is everyone gonna be apart of the harem or…?” Luffy chuckled. “No, the door will be open, but it’s up to the person to step through. I will make sure the crew’s needs are met. Plus I gotta feel something special between me and that person anyway. Like if a girl joins the crew I don’t think I could be with them, I prefer guys, but I know not all guys like guys to.” It was Marco’s turn to chuckle.   
He remembered this talk with Luffy. He liked talking about his future, and what crew he would have. In the early days he was a little jealous of the guys who would get the chance to be with Luffy, but even he has fooled around with other guys before he had met Luffy. The darkness human was a fast learner, and very open minded. On Whitebeard’s ship the guys wouldn’t turn down a hand job if need be, being on the same ship, on the sea for long periods of time you form a bond.   
It did make Zoro feel better. He always heard about how intimate some pirate crews got, though that wasn’t always the case. He’d taken out quite a few shitty pirates in the past, but Luffy was different, they were different.  
“Oooooohhhhh!” Luffy suddenly shouted. “Land ho!” he cried out!  
-x-  
“Pirates!” the long nose boy shouted. “Pirates are coming to attack the village. Run! Pirates, Pirates, Pirates!” he ran through the village shouting. “The Pirates are….a lie!” he laughed.   
A pan comes flying and hits Usopp in the back of the head. It wasn’t long before the villagers formed an angry mob and started chasing him. He lost them in the woods, hiding up in a tree until the villagers left. “Ah another job well done.” he laid out on a tree branch. “I brought the wind of excitement to this boring village.”   
“There he is!” Usopp jumped, but soon realised it was just Pepper and Carrot. “It’s you guys!”   
“The Usopp Pirates are here!” they shouted, holding up wooden swords. “Just you two? Where’s Onion?” As if on cue…  
“Terrible news, terrible news!” Onion came screaming. “Pirates are here!”   
“Yeah right, your a little late I already did that bit.” Usopp waves him off, not believing it. “No it’s true I saw them, there are three pirates, ones got swords, the other has a skull mark on him, the other guy had a straw hat. It’s the truth!”   
“The...truth?” Usopp began to sweat as Onion nodded. Usopp tried to run away, spouting some nonsense about being snack time and having some form of disease. “Liar!” the kids shouted.   
“Don’t you want to be a real pirate?” Carrot asked.   
“What good is a pirate who’s scared of other pirates!?” Pepper added.   
“It was just one small boat, and only 3 people on it.” Onion reminds. Usopp suddenly got “brave” striking a pose. “Alright Usopp pirates, let’s go! We are gonna protect the village together!” The boys looked at Usopp with admiration. “Right!”   
Luffy, Marco, and Zoro land and stretch. “Let’s hope we can find us a ship here.” Luffy says excitedly.   
“Well it is a small village so maybe...but we’ll at least get some food.” Luffy cheered.   
Zoro yawned. ‘Someone is here.’ he thinks.   
“So you noticed to.” Marco says stepping up to him. “We’ve got company.”   
“I hear four voices.” Luffy says. Usopp fired a barrage of shots but Luffy didn’t move or flinch. Suddenly pirate flags shot up from the bushes on the cliffs. Usopp laughed. “I am the great Usopp, I am the leader of the pirates who reign over the village!” he boasts. “People call me Captain Usopp, leave now or face my 80 million subordinates.”   
“Liar!” Luffy says, and Usopp flinches. “Yikes! He saw through it.” he starts shaking in fear and frustration.   
“This guy is kinda dumb.” Luffy sighs. “Oi, 80 million may have been an exaggeration, but I do have great men under my command.”   
“More like three kids.” Marco says, his arms turn to wings and he flies up into the air. With one powerful flap, all the pirate flags go flying and three kids fall out of the bushes. ‘So this is observation haki?’ Zoro thinks, he had sensed someone coming but not to this level of detail. ‘Looks like I have a lot to learn.’   
The kids ran off, leaving Usopp alone. Zoro inspected the ground, they weren’t bullets but looked like pachinko balls. “Never heard of a pirate who uses a slingshot.”   
“Grr,” he drew his weapon. “Don’t insult me, I’m a proud man!” he aimed his slingshot at Luffy. “You saw it yourself, my slingshot skills are far better than any average pistol.” Luffy adjusts his hat.   
“Now that you’ve drawn your weapon, are you putting your life on the line?” Usopp froze in fear. ‘Huh?! What’s with this guy?’   
“When you draw your weapon, it means you are betting your life!” Luffy says, and Zoro smirks. “What you are looking at now are real pirates.” Usopp was sweating, their wasn’t an ounce of fear in either of their eyes, the intensity of the conviction made him weak in the knees. The long nose boy’s hands were shaking.   
Usopp fires his weapon, and Luffy dodges it. Usopp immediately ran away. “You won’t escape, Dark Pull!” darkness formed in Luffy’s hand. Usopp thought he could bet on his legs to escape, but the pull of darkness was far stronger.   
He was hauled back, kicking and screaming. “Wow, your a liar, and idiot and a coward.” Luffy laughed when he grabbed Usopp. The long nosed boy screamed. “I hate people like you!” he says.   
Luffy made quick work of Usopp’s pants and underwear. He yanked them down and exposed Usopp’s ass. “Oi wait!” Smack! Luffy’s hand came barreling down on Usopp’s rear. No one had ever caught him before.   
The volley of smacks turned Usopp’s ass a lovely shade of red. Zoro looked to Marco, who nodded. ‘Of all the things he learned from Pops.’ he thinks. His ass still tingled from the few times Pops punished him. Both men were filled with a mix of odd feelings watch Luffy spank someone, blood rushed south. ‘Something to explore later.’ Zoro thought.   
“If you wanna call yourself a man take your punishment like one.” Luffy spanks Usopp repeatedly, the sound of skin striking skin echoed around them. His hand coming down across both cheeks. When Luffy was done with him, Usopp was in tears his ass stinging, to his humiliation even his dick was hard.   
“Real pirates, these guys are the real deal.” he whimpers.  
Luffy and Zoro looked at each other before smirking, the two started laughing, even Marco laughed, “We stole those lines.” Luffy admits. “From Shanks a pirate I greatly respect.”   
“You know Shanks, Red Haired Shanks, the great pirate?” Usopp asked. He pulled up his pants and underwear. He hissed as he stuffed his hard on into the tighty whities, and his ass tingled feeling the fabric brush against it.   
Luffy chuckled. “Your dad is Yasopp right?” Usopp couldn’t believe it, this guy knew his father. “You know my father?”   
“Yeah, I met him once, he talked about you a lot. He always said it hurt to leave, but the pirate flag was calling to him.” Usopp could believe it. He brought them to the village, for a meal it was his treat. Marco had met Yasopp as well and told stories of his skills. “He is possibly the greatest sniper in the world, no lie.”   
“So what are you guys doing here?” Usopp asked.   
“We need a ship, a nice big one. We have some treasure to pay for one if need be.”   
“It doesn’t have to be too big, we don’t have that much money, but enough to get a nice ship and some supplies.” Marco adds.   
Usopp had a look on his face. Kaya’s family was in trade, so they actually had a few ships. Kaya’s father and mother before they died made their fortune through import and exporting. ‘They could have a ship, but these guys are real pirates, if Kaya says know who knows what they could do to her.’ he sweats.   
His mind filled with images of Luffy, Zoro, and Marco doing horrible/naughty things to Kaya. ‘No I must protect her.’   
“Sorry you came all this way for nothing, sorry I don’t think anyone can help ya.” he says not meeting anyone in the eye.   
‘Well he’s a good liar at least.’ Marco thinks.   
“What about that mansion up the hill, could someone there help?” Zoro asked and Usopp began to sweat again.   
“Usopp...you wouldn’t try to luie to us again would you?” Usopp gulped. ‘What am I gonna do?’ he thinks.   
To be continued  
Chap 10 Preview The Butler is a Lie


	10. The Butler is a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Yami no Luffy  
Luffy: Yami Yami Fruit: Captain: 10 Incher  
Marco: Mythical Zoan – Phoenix: Navigator: 8 Incher   
Zoro: First Mate: 9 Incher  
Chapter 10 The Butler is a Lie  
Usopp was many things, a liar, a coward, a troublemaker, but he was not a bastard. He didn’t trust these guys completely yet, he didn’t want to lead them to Kaya. If she gave them a ship cool and all, but if she said no and they wrecked the place, it’d be his fault. ‘If she got hurt because of me I’d never be able to forgive myself.’   
“I uh gotta use the bathroom,” he was sweating bullets. He chuckled nervously as he headed towards the back. A noisy commotion could be heard.   
“He’s sneaking out the back isn’t he?” Zoro asks. Luffy takes a sip of his drink. “Yep,” he opens his palm and a swirl of darkness forms and out pops Usopp’s wallet. “For such a liar, he sure can’t hide what he’s really feeling. At least he’s gonna honor his promise to pay for our meal.”   
“What are you thinking Luffy?” Marco asks.   
“Hmm, I dunno. He’s Yasopp’s son. I can hear his voice wanting to be a brave warrior of the sea, but I don’t think he realizes the difference between being a pirate and playing pirate.” he finishes his drink.   
“That could be troublesome down the road.” Zoro agrees. “It’s fine for the crew to be friends, but I don’t think he’s the type to see the difference and respect the captain.”   
Marco shared similar concern, what happened with Teach left him with some trust issues. Teach acted like a nice guy to, but it what lurked beneath that grew into a problem. Teach lied to all of them to get close to what he wanted. He vowed he’d never let that happen again.   
“Luffy, you gonna use that?” The boy grinned and closed his eyes. In an instant Luffy felt every voice in the village. He heard Usopp’s voice and felt where it was headed. “Let’s go. We have a wallet to return after all.”   
Zoro and Marco chuckled and headed out. They bumped into Usopp’s gang of pirates. “What did you do to our captain?” they asked pointing wooden swords at them.   
“We just had a meal with him.” Luffy says patting his stomach. “Such good meat!”   
“AHHHHH, he ate the captain!” they screamed. “It’s a lie right?”   
Zoro couldn’t help himself. “We ate him!” the kids screamed again. After they calmed down. The kids explained where Usopp went.   
“So he goes to the mansion, to tell lies.”   
-At the Mansion-  
“You want to see Usopp again?” a tall man with slick black hair, and who wears glasses spoke. This was the butler of the estate, Klahadore!  
“Yes, I like talking to him.” The girl, Kaya was a pale, blonde haired girl.   
He adjusted his glasses using the palm of his hand. “How many times must I tell you? That boy is the biggest liar in the village, he’s a bad influence you shouldn’t be around him.” She pouted. “Pout all you want, Usopp’s tall tales are wild and without reason, it’s to much for you.”   
She hugged her pillow to her. “Your late parents instructed me to protect you, and I intend to do so.” he says and adjusts his glasses again. “Your medicine is on the table, please be sure to take it.” he takes his leave.   
He’s left instructions for the guards to keep Usopp out.   
-x-  
Luffy and co head towards Kaya’s mansion, on the way the kids explained Kaya and Usopp’s deal, how he lies to cheer her up and raise her spirits. They were making decent time only to run into some weirdo who was walking backwards. “Hey there, would you like to see something strange and unusual?” he asked, his movements were odd.   
“No thanks we are in a hurry.” Luffy says.   
“Heh, your loss,” he looks to the kids. “How about you kids? I’m a master hypnotist!” he exclaims. The kids got excited, and stuck around. He pulled out his pendulum. “When I say, One, Two, Jango you will fall asleep.” he starts swinging the pendulum. “One...” the boys follow the sharp ringed blade. “Two...” they couldn’t take their eyes off it. “Jango!” the three boys and Jango fell on their backs asleep.  
Luffy, Zoro, and Marco sweat dropped. They avoided the hypnotism by not looking at the pendulum, but turned round when they heard the crash. “What a weirdo.”   
“That guy gives me the creeps.” Zoro says.   
“It’s impressive though, his hypnosis skills are no joke, to bad he’s a fool.” Marco says.   
They left the group to their hypnotized sleep. The mansion was in sight.   
-x-  
Usopp had a head start, he knew all the ins and outs of the place. He slipped past the guards and crawled up the tree to Kaya’s window. The girl opened the window. “Usopp-kun!” she said happily.   
“Hey Kaya, how are you feeling?” he sits on the branch. She had invited him in on numerous occasions, but Usopp claimed such a fancy room would suffocate him, as he was a brave warrior of the sea. “You had that sad look on your face again.”  
“A little better, it’s nice to see you.” she sat by her windowsill. Usopp’s excuse was a lie, he knew Klahadore wouldn’t allow him in the mansion. It was better this way. “Do you have more adventures to tell me about?”   
He grinned. “Of course, how about the time I...” After a couple of strange lies, he had Kaya laughing and having a good time.   
-x-  
The Straw Hat pirates reached the gate. The guards were in between rotations. “Let’s go in shall we?” Luffy turned to darkness and rose over the gate. Marco turned his arms into wings. “Need a lift?” He asked Zoro, with a smirk. “I’ll manage.” Zoro climbs over the gate himself.   
Merry, Kaya’s servant, informed Klahadore of the intruders. “What? Where are the guards?” the man’s hair was like a sheep’s fleece, and he had natural horns coming out.   
“They were in the middle of their change shift.”   
-x-  
The boys had woken up and went to the mansion, and used Usopp’s way in and made it just in time. “Well look who’s woken up.”   
“This way, to Kaya’s room.” they led them around the house.   
“So what happened to the giant gold fish?” she asked. “I diced him up in a bunch of pieces and sent the pieces to an island of dwarfs. To this day they still haven’t eaten him all. Because of my powers I’ve earned the name-”  
“Captain!” the kids shouted.  
“-Yes captain...ehh? Why are you guys here!?” he gasped seeing not only the Usopp pirates but the real pirates. ‘Oh no why did you bring them here?’   
“Returning a wallet.” Luffy tossed him the wallet and Usopp gasped fumbling with it. ‘When did he?’ Luffy looked up to Kaya. “Usopp who are these people?”  
“Oh uh, these guys heard all about me, and traveled far to become the newest members of the Usopp pirates.”   
“That’s not it at all.” Luffy cuts his story off.   
“You must be Miss Kaya,” he gives a polite bow. “I came here to ask you for a favor.”   
“A favor? Of me?”   
“Yes, we are pirates, but we need a ship. We’d like to ask for a big ship.”   
“Oh, well...”  
“You, there!” a voice made them all turn. Klahadore approached them. “What are you doing here?”   
“It’s Klahadore!” the kids ran away. “Who’s he?” Luffy asks.   
“I don’t appreciate you breaking in here.” he adjusted his glasses. “Please leave!”   
Zoro stared at this guy. ‘This guy looks familiar.’ his face itched at the back of his mind.   
Kaya tried to speak up for them but Klahadore wasn’t hearing it. “Do you lot have something to say?”   
“Yeah, we’d like a ship.”   
“No!” he fixed Luffy with a glare. Those eyes made a shiver go down Luffy’s spine. ‘His eyes...they are like Teach’s!’ Luffy on instinct took a step back. Marco and Zoro noticed.   
“As for you Usopp.” The long nose boy tensed up and shuddered. “The guards told me you were lurking about. I’ve heard rumors about you from the villagers, they talk about you all the time.”   
Usopp smirked. “My reputation is great, people call me Captain Usopp!” Klahadore adjusted his glasses. “I’m a brave man of the sea.”   
“Well it seems you can lie can’t you.” he laughed.   
“What?” Usopp gasped.   
“I’ve heard about your father too, he’s nothing but a filthy pirate.” he says glaring at Usopp. Luffy glared as did Usopp.   
“Did you say filthy?” his hands balled up into fists.   
“You should stay away from Miss Kaya, you two come from totally different worlds.” He adjusted his glasses. “Is it her money you are after? Name your price and go.”   
Kaya was shocked. “Stop it!”  
“I’m only trying to protect you Miss Kaya, this boy is the son of a man who was a dumb treasure hunter who abandoned his family and village.” he says. “You must hate him?”   
“Stop talking about my father!”  
“Are you getting angry, not too bright are you?” he asks with a smirk. ‘This guy...’ Luffy feels something cold coming from him. The way he talks and holds himself. “Of course you are just a liar, if you you were smart you’d have lied and said he was a merchant or something.”   
“Shut up!” Usopp punched him, it was here Marco noticed something strange, this so called Butler took the hit, on purpose.   
“You see how violent he is? Like father like son!” he gets up.   
“That’s enough Klahadore, apologize at once!!” she shouts.   
“Apologize to him? For what, I’m only speaking the truth.” he says.   
“No you are not!” Luffy snaps standing up for Usopp.  
“Excuse me?” he asks.   
“You aren’t telling the truth, not about Usopp and there is something wrong about you.” Usopp looked to Luffy.   
“He’s right, I worked as a bounty hunter to get by, so I saw a lot of wanted posters. I knew that face was familiar, You’re Kuro of the Black Cat pirates.”   
“Nonsense,” Klahadore says.   
“I’ve had a bad feeling about you, it’s your eyes. You have the eyes of a killer!” Luffy snaps. “I’ve looked into eyes like that, no mercy, cold and calculating!”  
“And your stance, you aren’t some normal butler.” Marco says.  
“Klahadore, what are they saying?”   
“It’s all lies Miss Kaya, the man they are talking about was captured by the marines and executed.”   
“That’s what I thought, old Axe-Hand Morgan bragged about that achievement, but I always thought it was strange, how could the great tactician Kuro be captured by a meat head like Morgan.”   
“Kaya trust me, this man might seem nice and kind, he might even make you think he’s your friend but this guy is bad news.” Luffy pleads, he offers his hand. “Come with us.”   
“She’s not going anywhere.” he snaps. “Miss Kaya, these men are pirates and ruffians. You have to trust me.”   
“I...I...I don’t know...” she clutches her head. She fainted falling back into her room.   
“Kaya!”   
“Men apprehend these people.” the guards rushed in with guns.   
“Luffy we have to go.” Zoro shouts.   
“We can’t leave Kaya!” Usopp cries.   
“Marco!” Luffy shouts.   
“I got her!” Marco transforms into a phoenix. “Go!”   
Luffy drops down to a crouch. “Dark Road!” his darkness spreads out and covers the floor around them. The darkness rises up and Luffy carries everyone off into the sky. Marco picks up Kaya and flies off.   
The guards opened fired. “Stop firing you fools you’ll hit Miss Kaya.” he frowns. ‘So it seems, my plan A is a bust, to bad for them I’ll have to move on to plan B.’   
To be continued  
Chap 11 Preview A change in plans?! Kaya murders Usopp?


	11. A change in plans?! Kaya murders Usopp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Yami No Luffy

Luffy doesn't eat the Gomu Gomu no mi, which changes things for him. When he takes a beating to protect Ace and Sabo he's within an inch of his life. As luck would have it one of Whitebeard's men was exploring the island and takes the boys in. Tier 1 Special

Characters

Luffy: Yami Yami Fruit: Captain: 10 Incher

Marco: Mythical Zoan – Phoenix: Navigator: 8 Incher

Zoro: First Mate: 9 Incher

Usopp:

 

Chap 11 A change in plans?! Kaya murders Usopp?

Usopp tells them to go to his place. While Luffy didn’t think it was the best idea, but if Kuro had won over the hearts of the people of the village they couldn’t hide there. Marco went full phoenix, and spied on the village, sure enough Kuro and the mansion guards were searching the village.

“Oh man this is bad!” Usopp tugged on his hair. “I never liked that butler, but I had no idea he was a pirate.”

“Not just any pirate, Kuro was well on his way to getting a high bounty till he was suddenly captured. He is a master strategist and he ran a very blood thirsty crew.” Usopp began to sweat.

“He’s clearly up to no good, but if he’s here where is the rest of the crew?” Luffy says, and Usopp got really freaked out.

“Oh no, a hoard of blood thirsty pirates are coming, they are really coming, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?” Zoro quickly hit him over the head. “Settle down!”

Marco returned. “I don’t see any ships docked on the island, so if his crew is coming it’ll be awhile.” he sits down. “The village is a bust, Kuro has the guards looking for us.”

“Oh man, it’ll be only a matter of time before he comes for us.” Usopp freaked out on the floor. “Shut up!” Zoro smacks him again. “This is not the time for panic!”

“This is the perfect time to panic!” he yells, spraying it as well as saying it. “What is he gonna do to Kaya?”

“He’s probably after her fortune, he’s been earning her trust for years. If she changed her will and named him as the successor, he could easily make it look like an accident.”

The door opened and Kaya stood in the doorway to Usopp’s room. “It’s not true!” she shouts.

“Kaya...”

“Usopp, it’s not true Klahadore is a good man. He’s taken care of me, I don’t believe it, I can’t believe it.” The straw hat crew of three look at each other. The girl was clearly struggling, and this wasn’t good for her health. “It’s not true!”

“Kaya!” Usopp shouted. It was too late she shut herself in his room and locked the door. He tried to open the door, but no luck.

“Leave her be, it won’t be good for her if you try to force her, she must come to the truth herself.” Marco says.

“It’s all that butler guy’s fault.” Luffy punched his palm. “We should take care of him.”

Meanwhile…

Kuro had called Jango to him. “Captain Kuro what happened?”

“It matters not, I had a feeling this might happen, so I made a back up plan.” He handed over some instructions. “Follow it to the letter and everything will go as planned.”

“Yes sir!”

Merry comes in. “Klahadore, is it true, Miss Kaya has been taken, we have to find her!” he froze seeing the stranger in the room. “Who is this?”

“Merry, it’s good to see you. I had almost forgotten.” He slipped his cat claws on. “Klahadore what is this?” Merry backed away from him.

“Do forgive me, but for my plan to work you’ll have to die!” With a swift swipe of his claws Merry was cut down, he dropped to the ground a pool of blood forming beneath him.

‘I knew it, he still kept his murderous edge!’ he could tell by the way he adjusted his glasses.

“Get moving, and signal the men!” Kuro hissed.

“Right!” Jango ran off.

“I’ll show you lot, what it means to mess with one of my plans.” he chuckled darkly. “Soon Miss Kaya’s fortune shall be mine!”

-x-

“We should take care of him.” Luffy says.

“Question is how? No doubt now that he’s been discovered a cornered cat bears its claws.”

A whistle was heard and a loud crack in the distance. They rushed to the window. “That’s a signal flare!”

“Looks like we jump started the attack.” Marco says.

“Oh no the village!” Usopp screamed.

“Let them come we can take them on.” Zoro says.

“We have two targets, Kaya and the village, Kuro will need them both gone to complete his plan.” Marco explains.

“Alright, I’ll go beat up the butler. Marco what do you say about showing Kuro’s friends a warm welcome.” Marco smirks.

“Yes captain!”

“Zoro, you and Usopp stay here and protect Kaya.” Zoro’s jaw dropped.

“I’m stuck babysitting?” Luffy cups his cheek, and kisses him on the lips. It was Usopp’s turn to drop his jaw, he blushed from ear to ear. “Zoro, we are caught in a game of strategy, we’ll need to cover our bases, or risk losing an important piece.”

“Right,” he nods.

“If we need to cover our bases, Usopp Pirates!” the kids salute. “Go and check the village, report back to me if there is anything strange.”

Before Luffy could stop them they raced off. “Usopp are you sure that’s wise?”

“They are apart of my crew, they will do me proud.” Luffy sighed, he’s still playing pirate. The look Kuro had in his eyes reminded him so much of Teach. That look that said he’d kill to get what he wanted. As the boys finished their planning and headed out Kaya continued to cry.

-x- Kaya’s POV-x-

It was painful. Usopp is my friend, and Klahadore he… tears ran down my cheeks. What Klahadore said was wrong, but Usopp’s friends why would they lie. I don’t want to believe it!

My heart aches, who can I believe who can I trust? Klahadore please, someone tell me it’s not true. We were so close to our anniversary, I had even gotten you a gift. All the time we spent together was it all a lie?

I can still remember how much Klahadore took care of me, our shopping trips, the lessons. “Please someone!” I cried.

Suddenly the door to Usopp’s window burst open. “Hello there little lady!” I gasped as a strange man wearing heart glasses. “No need to fear I heard your plea, and I’m here to help.” he says. “When a heavy heart plagues you, hypnosis is the key.”

“Hypnosis?” the man nods.

“Trust me, with a little hypnosis, all your doubts will be washed away.” he produced his chakra ring. I looked to the door, hand clutching my chest as I weighed my options. “Of course if you don’t want my help, I’ll leave you to your tears.” he starts walking backwards.

“Wait!” he stops and comes back. “Please help me.”

“Just watch the chakra,” he starts to swing it. “Soon all your problems will disappear.” my eyes follow it. “1...2...Jango!” Everything went dark.

-x-End Pov-x-

With Luffy

Luffy had made it to the mansion, darkness swirling in his wake. The gate didn’t stand a chance, Luffy’s darkness crushed it under tremendous force. He headed towards the mansion. ‘I hear a voice, but it’s barely a whisper.’ he enters the home, and is met by guards. “Come!”

These guards were just a distraction for Kuro. To test to see the limits of the intruder.

With Marco

Kuro’s crew was sailing towards the island. “The captain has given the signal men!” the men cheered, it was a long wait and they were itching to kill. Once they docked they hit the beach.

Marco landed before them. “Hello boys,” Marco’s arms were blazing wings.

“Who the hell are you?” one of them asked.

“I’m the welcome wagon!” he charged forth and the crew cried out in terror.

With the Usopp Pirates

They walked the town searching for well anyone. It was like the whole town had vanished. The shops were empty the houses were bare. “What’s going on?”

“Yeah, where is everyone?”

“I think...” a clatter made the trio turn. A shuffling of feet was heard as the villagers came out holding various items for weapons. “Wahhh!” Onion fell back.

Their eyes were blank, some were drooling. “What’s with them?” One of them got too close, and the person brought a meat cleaver down. The boys barely dodged it. “Ahhh they trying to kill us!”

“Run for it!” the boys ran, as the horde of hypnotized villagers made their way after them. “This must be that creepy guy, he did this!”

“Stop talking and run!” they dodged swings, and the villagers followed them.

With Zoro and Usopp…

The lock on the door were undone. “Kaya?” the girl stood in the door way, her eyes hidden by her hair. “Are you feeling better?” he approached her.

Zoro’s eyes widened. “Wait Usopp!” It was too late, the girl pulled out a small knife and stabbed Usopp.

“Kaya...why?” he stumbled back, blood staining his clothes.

Her eyes were glazed over, she dashed forward and tried to stab Usopp again. Zoro blocked her with one of his swords.

“Wait, don’t fight her, her body can’t take it!” Usopp shouts.

“You say that but...” Kaya was fighting him with insane skill, if he could attack, he could defeat her, but Usopp was right if he struck too hard the girl would die. So he was stuck on defense, as Usopp clung his bleeding wound.

“Kaya snap out of it!” Usopp shouts. The girl was intent on killing him.

Carrot, Pepper, and Onion burst into the room. “Captain!” they shout. The villagers surround his home, banging on the walls and doors, trying to break in. “Everyone has gone crazy!?”

As the villagers break in the kids gather around Usopp. “What are we gonna do Captain?!” Usopp was to busy crying and freaking out in absolute terror. Zoro had his hands full already with Kaya, but with the mind controlled villagers breaking in, he was losing ground.

‘Damn it’ Kaya slipped past him, running at Usopp.

“Gaaaahhhh!” the long nosed boy screamed.

Back With Luffy…

Luffy had finished off the guards. Clap Clap Clap “Very impressive.” Kuro descended down the flight of stares. He had his cat claws on. “You may have stopped my plan A, but plan B, will deal with you and all your little friends.”

“Why are you doing this?” Luffy asked.

“Why? Because I was tired of being a pirate, coming up with plans for barbaric fools who couldn’t see my genius, and what do I get for my troubles?” he growled. “Marines chasing me, bounty hunters after my head, night and day, I didn’t have a moment’s peace.” he adjusted his glasses. “Then it hit me, the perfect plan, I’d fake my death and make sure someone else paid for it, then I could reinvent myself, and I stumbled upon this place. Everything was falling into place until you showed up.”

Luffy glared. “Sorry to bust up your plans.”

“Oh, you did plan A, but I had a back up plan, soon you and your little crew will be dead, and if you manage to kill some of my crew, saves me some trouble.”

Luffy snapped. “Darkness Wave!” with a flick of his wrist he released a wave of darkness. Kuro dodged it vanishing from sight. Using observation haki, he knew right where he was. ‘To the left!’ with a flick of the wrist he hit Kuro with a wave of darkness.

The butler was slammed into the nearby wall. “You aren’t a real pirate!” he snaps! “I believe in my crew!”

“Is that right, then like your crew, you’ll die!” Kuro slashed Luffy in the side, making the boy howl in pain. “As I thought, if you were a logia you wouldn’t have been dodging the guards’ attacks.” he raises his claws. “That means you can die!” his claw drops down.

To be continued

Chap 12 The Straw Hats Counter: Run Usopp Run!


	12. Run Usopp Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 12 The Straw Hats Counter: Run Usopp Run!   
Marco had finished up with Kuro’s men. “This guy is a demon!” one of them whimpered. Marco dusted his hands off.   
“Now I’ll take out your ship.” he says, turning his arm into a burning wing. Before he could wreck the ship a chill runs down his spine. ‘Luffy?’ he used his observation haki, and sensed a great turmoil not towards the mansion, but Usopp’s house. ‘So many voices there, something isn’t right.’   
He felt a pull towards the mansion. ‘Luffy is your captain now, you have to trust him.’ as much as he wanted to go help Luffy, his captain would only get angry with him thinking he was babying him. ‘Luffy you better be alright or I’ll never forgive you!’ he turned into a bird and flew towards Usopp’s house.   
Sham and Buchi were trembling in fear. “What the hell, that guy is really strong!” Sham says.   
“No doubt, it shows the legends of devil fruits are real.” Buchi says. They come out and watch Marco fly off. “Sham, Buchi!” they hear shout, and see it’s the acting captain Jango.   
“It’s time for plan B boys, I need you all to fight!” the men groaned, clearly exhausted and worn out. “What’s that? I think you guys need some treatment.” he pulls out his pendulum, and starts to make it sway. “Forget your pain, summon up your rage, get your revenge, rampage and kill. One, Two, Jango!” he says.   
His powerful hypnotism works its magic, as the men forget their wounds and rise up, taking up their weapons and give a loud roar. Sham and Buchi’s sadistic murderous sides were drawn out ten fold. They led the charge as they followed after Marco.   
-x-With Zoro and Usopp-x-  
Usopp screamed in terror as Kaya ran at him, knife drawn back ready to stab him to death. Carrot, Onion, and Pepper tripped her up, causing the knife to come down between Usopp’s legs, an inch or two higher and he would have been neutered. “Kaya you have to stop!” the Usopp pirates shouted, but the girl was not listening.   
Zoro had his hands full with some of the villagers, but he noticed how Kaya was still trying to go after Usopp. “Usopp!” he shouts. “Leave this to me and run!”   
“What!?” The long nosed male gasped.  
“She’s only after you, if you run she’ll chase you, just keep running.” he says and blocked the town’s butcher. “I can deal with these guys.” he says.   
“You monster I won’t let you kill the villagers!” he says pointing his slingshot at him. “Captain!” the boys groan, trying to hold Kaya back.   
“Have a little more faith in me, I can deal with this without killing anyone now go!” he shouts. Kaya grabs the knife and starts swinging it, forcing the kids off her, they jumped off to avoid being slashed. Usopp eeped and began to dodge her swings. She stumbled over his legs and the knife came down, hitting the wall, nearly splitting Usopp’s nose.   
He paled. “Run Run Run, I must run!” he says and takes off. Kaya indeed gives chase, followed by the kids. Zoro turned his blades around, using the dull edge. He began to destroy the villager’s weapons, and promptly knocked them out.   
Since he didn’t have to protect Usopp and the kids, he could fight all out...well as all out as he could against hypnotized victims. Despite hitting with dull blows to knock them out, some of the stronger villagers kept getting back up. “Trying to act tough, I don’t want to hurt you!” he rushed forward. “Onigiri!” he cut down the stragglers, so to speak.   
Marco arrived as the last villager fell. “Looks like you had things under control after all.” he landed and returned to human form. “I heard many voices in this area, to think it was the villagers.”   
“It was that damned hypnotist freak! I should have cut him when I had the chance.” Zoro blinked. “Oh crap Usopp!” he filled Marco in on the situation.   
Meanwhile…  
“Waaaaahhhhhhh!” Usopp cried as he ran for his life, Kaya following after him. He would have a good lead on her until she would trip. “Kaya are you alright?” he ran back to check on her, only for the girl to try and kill him again, and set off the chase once more. “Kaya please don’t kill me!” he screams as she chased him around the woods.   
Back With Zoro and Marco…  
“I see, this is a mess, this hypnotist crap is a pain in the ass.” A sudden roar drew their attention as the Black Cat Pirates, now hypnotized and wild came charging for them. “Hey old man, looks like your slipping.”   
“Watch it, looks like the hypnotist is at it again.” he ran his fingers through his hair. ‘I could have killed them, but Luffy wouldn’t have been happy with that.’ Luffy didn’t like killing, to kill meant you destroy someone’s dream for good. Marco had decided to be the talon to cut down an enemy should Luffy’s mercy fall on the wrong soul. “Looks like I have a fight on my hand, go after Usopp, I’ll handle this!”   
“You sure?” Marco’s body lit up in blue flames. “I’ll be fine, they were barely a work out before this will be more fun!”   
“Fine, you handle them, I’m gonna...”   
“MEOW!” Sham bolted forward he was able to snatch two of Zoro’s swords. “Damn it!” Zoro cursed. Sham and Buchi blocked Zoro’s path. “Looks like these two won’t let me escape so easily.” he draws his remaining sword.   
It was round two the Straw Hat Pirates against the hypnotized Black Cat Pirates. They began clashing Sham and Buchi kept Zoro on edge, only because of his one sword. Even Marco found some difficulty, no matter how hard he hit these guys wouldn’t go down.   
Their blood lust was immense. ‘Not only did they recover from earlier, but the body’s limiter has been removed.’ Marco analyzes how the fight. ‘They are strong, and durable, but their minds are gone.’   
One of the larger pirates grabbed Marco. “Stab him, run him through!” he shouts. Two pirates rush forward and stab them, running Marco through.   
“Oh oww that hurts, oww.” Marco says before smirking. His body is lit up in blue flames, he heals from the attack. With a quick kick he sent the two flying back. Taking off into the air he dropped the large man into the ground. Marco takes flight grabbing some of the crew and using them as weapons to hit the others.   
Weapons had no real effect on Marco, his flames regenerated his body at ease. He brought havoc to them, before he was holding back now he was going all out. He was clearly on edge about something, and taking out his frustration on these mind controlled fools.   
As the crew took on Marco and Zoro, Jango went after Usopp. He had to finish the plan for sure. ‘Captain Kuro will kill me if I fail.’ he thinks.   
-x-With Luffy-x-  
Blood rushed out of the open wound, running down his sides. Kuro had struck him with his claws. “The rumors of devil fruits have reached even here in the east blue, if you were a normal logia I couldn’t hurt you, but since I can that means I can kill you!” he smirks. Luffy tries to punch him, but he jumps back. “If you can bleed you can die!”   
“Shut up!” Luffy hissed, his darkness spreading out and closing the wound. He panted as he came down from the burst of pain. “I’m not gonna let some sorry excuse of a pirate beat me.”   
Kuro adjusts his glasses. “Oh you will die, first you then your crew, then the villagers, and then even my own crew shall die!” he says and charges at Luffy.   
Luffy while skilled in observation haki, pain could distract him from using it. So he had to fight without it, till he could fully calm down. He dodged Kuro’s cat claws, shifting into darkness and doing his best to dodge the man’s swift strikes.   
If things got hairy, he used his darkness to draw a heavy object to him and he used it as a shield. With a smirk, he caught Kuro’s claws in the nearby wall and broke them. He threw a punch and hit the mock butler hard. He shattered his glasses and sent him flying bat. “Darkness Pull!” he was caught and hauled towards Luffy. Luffy hit him again for good measure.   
Kuro was down, but not for the count. He gets up and his glasses fall apart. “You little brat, how dare you stand in the way of my plans, my dream of achieving peace at last. I will not let you!” he howls.   
He starts rocking back and forth. ‘What is he...’ Luffy begins to think only for Kuro to suddenly vanish. “Out of the Bag Attack!” he hears.   
Luffy stays still trying to sense him. ‘Ehh?’ he blinks. He couldn’t predict the movements. A random scratch hits the wall. Then the floor gets scratched. ‘What on earth?’ he blinks. Realization hits when one of the guards Luffy knocked out gets slashed. Then Luffy’s arm, and then more guards were slashed. Kuro was moving so fast he was striking at random.   
“Stop it!” Luffy shouts and places his hand on the ground. “I’m your opponent you bastard! Dark Floor!” His darkness spreads across the floor. “Heavy Pull!” Kuro was slammed into the ground.   
“My crew is tougher than you think, Usopp is tougher than you think all your plans will be consumed by darkness!” Luffy hardens his fist with Haki and he punches Kuro hard.   
Back with Zoro and Marco   
Marco had finished off the hypnotized pirates. Zoro was fighting Sham and Buchi with everything he had. He needed his swords back, but the two were staying on him like cats on a mouse. ‘All I need is a sword, just one!’ he thinks.  
“Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill!” they chant as they swipe at him with his claws. Zoro tried to cut down Sham, but the male wore clothing that didn’t fit his lithe body. When he thought he cut him down all he got was clothe, which gave Sham a chance to do a sneak attack scratching Zoro’s arm. “Your blood! Ahhhh your blood!” Sham moaned sounding almost in pleasure.  
“You sick fuck!” he says as Sham licks his blood off his claw.   
“Zoro!” Marco shouts and kicks his swords to him. He takes up his blades and smirks. “Thanks,” he says.   
“Consider it a freebie,” he says. Zoro cuts down the two quickly, Sham crumbling but Buchi’s fat protected his vitals. “You...you...I’ll make you pay!” he roars, his muscles swelling he charges at Zoro, claws lengthening.   
Buchi acts as a cannon ball, slamming about trying to cut Zoro down. He scratches Zoro’s chest, but the swordsman gets the win as he cuts Buchi down. He goes flying and lands hard.   
With Usopp  
Usopp was running and running trying to avoid Kaya who was trying to kill him. He ends up running into Jango, who also tries to kill him. He swings his pendulum down trying to slash him. Kaya shows up, and Jango stops Usopp from running. He holds the pendulum to her throat. “Hold it right there!” he says. “Take a step and I’ll cut her throat.”   
The liar freezes and turns, pointing his sling shot at Jango. “Free Kaya of your control!” he says and Jango laughs. “Tell me how to snap her out of it!” he shouts.  
“You fool, there is only one way to reverse outside of knocking them out. I would have to say Awaken, One Two Jango!” he says before laughing. Kaya snaps out of her hypnosis. “Captain Kuro’s plan won’t fail, you, your village, even your pirate friends will all die, and Miss Kaya’s money will belong to us!” he says and wham!   
Kaya kicks him in the balls and drops him. The Usopp Pirates jump in and attack Jango with a barrage of tools, as weapons. “YOU BRATS!” he howls jumping up, clutching his crotch in pain.   
“I’ll put you back under my hypnosis, this time the whole lot of you.” he began to swing the Pendulum. “One!”   
“Special Attack: Exploding Star!” Usopp fired and before Jango can even say two, boom! His glasses go flying and his face was burned. Kuro’s pirates were gathered up and dropped off on the ship. Instead of destroying the ship completely, Marco made off with their treasure and destroyed their helm.   
The villagers woke up with no memory of what happened, unaware that a liar and a bunch of pirates had saved their lives. Jango escaped, and Kuro was not found. Kaya had heard Jango’s confession, and Merry had survived to tell her what happened. ‘So it was true, in the end my real friends came to save me.’ she smiled happily. ‘I won’t let him get me down!’   
To be continued...A Ship...We Have a Ship!  
Tier 1


	13. A Ship We Have A Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 13 A Ship...We Have A Ship   
Luffy, Marco, and Zoro were currently staying at Kaya’s mansion as a ship was being commissioned for them. Marco had used his flames to heal injuries, so it was like nothing happened.   
Usopp disbanded the Usopp pirates, and started packing to leave. He didn’t know if he’d be joining Luffy, but he knew it was time to go one way or the other.   
The boys were relaxing in one of the mansion’s guest rooms, they’d received food, a nice bath, and were now resting after the long fight. They shared a bed, naked as the day they were born, Luffy laid on his stomach between them. “Man that hypnotist guy was a real pain.” Zoro says.   
“Indeed, hypnosis was quite the problem this time.” Marco agrees. “Though such powers like that exist we should be wary.”  
“I don’t think it was a devil fruit power either, he’s just weird.” Luffy says. “Zoro did a great job though.” he praised, running his hands over Zoro’s pecs.   
“Oi!” he blushed, and Luffy smiled. “Of course, as my captain ordered.” Luffy chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
Marco pouts and Luffy chuckles again giving him a kiss on the cheek to. “You did very well to.”   
“I’ll admit you are a tough swordsman, but you’ll be needing to start your haki training.” Marco says, he runs his hands over Luffy’s back, the boy sighing at the warmth.   
“Bring it on, I won’t be backing down.”   
“That’s good, and know no matter how many times I break you, I’ll put you back together again.” he says holding the blue flames in his hand. Zoro sweat drops but Luffy laughs.   
“My training will be a lot more fun.” Marco blushes, having been the test subject for Luffy’s training practices. “I know the basics, but as my teacher taught me, there are levels even to one’s haki, how far you take it will be up to you.”   
“I look forward to it captain.”   
Marco chuckles. “So formal, even when lying naked with him.” his hand glides down Luffy’s backside to his ass, skillfully spreading his cheeks and caressing his hole. Luffy moans rocking into the soft sheets. Zoro cups Luffy’s buttock and gropes it, making Luffy moan. He had front row seats as Marco stretched Luffy with his fingers, the boy’s hole opened up so easily, but Zoro could tell the boy’s tightness was unmatched.   
“Our captain did very well facing Kuro, perhaps we should reward him.”   
“Aye,” Zoro groped Luffy’s ass, as Marco added a third finger, twisting them inside Luffy’s channel.   
“Ahhh!” the boy moaned and writhed. His insides stroked by expert fingers, Zoro’s groping felt really good to. The two males at his sides felt their manhoods rise up, ready to please their captain and plunder his tight and welcoming insides.   
Before they could press forward, a knock came to the door. “Excuse me gentleman, dinner will be served shortly. I asked the chef to prepare the best meat dishes he had.” Merry’s voice came from the other side of the door.   
In an instant Luffy turned to darkness and left the bed in whisp, his body reforming fully dressed. “Zoro, Marco, dinner!” he cheers.   
Zoro’s jaw dropped and even Marco groaned. “So it seems we won’t be getting our rewards until we have a ship then.” he ran his fingers through blonde hair.   
“Oi, what did happen to that Kuro guy?” Luffy stops at the door, he doesn’t look back.   
“I took care of him, we won’t have to worry about him.” he says. The boys get dressed and head down for dinner. Marco however had a feeling Kuro did not escape, few rarely did from Luffy’s darkness.   
-x-  
Darkness was a mystery, capable of consuming the elements, objects, light, and some believed time itself. Nothing could escape it’s pull so the stories say. Luffy took this to heart when developing his techniques, one in particular.   
Flashback…  
Kuro had been beaten by Luffy, Luffy’s haki punch had put Kuro down for the count. The boy wasn’t one for killing, but he knew if he just let Kuro go free he could come back and cause trouble again. “Prison of Darkness!” Luffy created an orb from his darkness. It drifted over to Kuro, in moments it began to work like a black hole, sucking up the nearby matter.   
The former captain’s clothing was ripped apart and sucked away. Not a scrap was sparred, even Kuro’s cat claws were broken apart and absorbed. Kuro’s soft 4 incher was exposed, but not for long. The dark orb grew large and started swallowing the naked pirate up.   
The orb finished devouring Kuro before being absorbed back into Luffy. ‘I shall be taking responsibility for you.’   
End flashback…  
Luffy had finished dinner and had gone to check on things. He entered the Prison of Darkness. Kuro was in a cell, bare ass naked his wrists and ankles bound in shackles made of darkness. The male was panting heatedly.   
It was no wonder why, he had two tentacles of darkness latched onto his nipples, the never ending suction driving the raven wild. A similar tentacle had latched onto his crotch, swallowing his cock and balls together.   
The powerful suction had his cock hard, and throbbing, pre ever flowing from his body. His body shook in orgasm, his cum flowing into the darkness. ‘You think you can break me Straw Hat!’ his ass cheeks were spread and a thick tentacle of darkness plundered his ass, sinking deep and making his stomach bulge. He arched his back howling in pleasure, the darkness stimulated his insides, every inch including his sweet spot non stop. ‘How many times am I gonna cum? How long have I been here? It doesn’t matter you will never break me, I am Captain Kuro!’   
Luffy appeared before his cell. He slipped his foot between the bars and Kuro crawled forward and started to lick Luffy’s foot. “You have already fallen into the darkness, you can’t escape.” Kuro licked between his toes, panting heatedly. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Kuro nodded, moving to suck on Luffy’s big toe. “Time will never find you here, your body will not age, and you will know not hunger or thirst. Your body shall remain as it is, allowed to know pleasure and revel in it. This prison is fed on your own cum and lust, so I can leave you here to serve out your sentence.”   
Kuro wasn’t even listening to busy licking and kissing his foot. “You will remain here, so I can keep an eye on you. Enjoy your punishment Kuro!” he left and Kuro whined. That haki punch did more than just beat Kuro it broke him, as much as his mind wished to deny it. Another orgasm washes through him, feeding his prison in an endless cycle of pleasure.   
Luffy returned from the prison and Marco was waiting for him. “I see you captured him.”   
“Do you disapprove?”   
“Nah, it’s for the best, a guy like him is best looked after.” he ruffles Luffy’s hair. “Besides, I know you have a thing for pets.” Luffy chuckled.  
-x-  
It took some time, but their ship was finally ready. It was an older ship, but one not used in the Merry Cargo Transport system. It was considered the black sheep really, it was sturdier than the other ships, had a decent arsenal with one front cannon, two side cannons on both sides, and one rear cannon. It was outfitted with a kitchen/dining room combo, a crows nest, a quite nice captain’s quarters, and the main crew living space, with separate storage rooms, one for food, the other for miscellaneous, and even had a water drawing system for it’s nice bathroom. It’s ship head was a black sheep head, looking both tough and cool.   
“The ship was made transport during the great age of piracy, however the government wouldn’t give us permission to use it. So it’s been collecting dust, I think you’ll make good use of it.” Merry explained.   
“Whooo!” Luffy was excited, shifting into darkness and moving round and round inspecting the ship well. He ended up sitting on the massive sheep’s head. “Aahhh, a ship!” he laid back. “It’s perfect!”   
Zoro and Marco got on and did their own inspection. It truly was a fine ship and it was theirs. They got supplies and prepared to set sail just as Usopp arrived. He decided not to ask to join Luffy’s crew, but they invited him saying they were friends already, and he could come along.   
“Right! I’ll be the captain!” he jumped up only to get smacked by Luffy’s darkness.   
“I’m the captain Usopp, understand!” Luffy warned giving off a touch of King’s Haki. Usopp nodded and his knees buckled. The pressure faded and Luffy smiled. “Great now that we have an understanding!” he patted his shoulders. ‘Luffy is scary, Luffy is scary, Luffy is scary!’ he thinks.   
Later that night…  
Luffy could think of nothing better to christen their ship then to celebrate their victory over the Kuro pirates, rewarding his hard working mates. Zoro and Marco were called to the captain’s cabin.  
When they opened the door they found Luffy naked, kneeling on his king size bed. “Guys...I want you both inside me!” Their cocks got hard so fast, they raced to the bed, tossing their clothes aside.   
Luffy pumped their hard cocks once they made it to the bed, sharing kisses between them. “Mmm!” Their tongues met and caressed each other, he kissed Marco, then Zoro, then back to Marco and so on. The kisses were hot, tongues dancing and caressing each other. Pre began to spill as Luffy stroked them smearing the essence all over their dicks. He pumped and pumped making their balls bounce.   
“How do you wanna do this Luffy?” Marco asked, he stopped kissing Zoro.   
“Hmm, Zoro behind, Marco up front.”   
“Aye captain!” the two move into position. Luffy leans against Zoro’s muscular frame, Marco slides between his legs, and their hard cocks kiss Luffy’s hole. “Are you ready?”   
Luffy nods, and the two push forward. He moans as his ass swallows them both, the pleasure of two dicks amplified. “Ahhh yes ah ah ah you both feel so good!” the males groaned as they sank into their captain.   
“Fuck Luffy!” Zoro moans, nuzzling his neck. ‘He smells so good!’   
“Luffy!” Marco moans, he pumps the boy’s big cock, doubling his pleasure as they sank to the hilt.   
“Ohh yes!” Luffy moans. “Amazing, two dicks are amazing!”   
The two moaned as the tightness of Luffy’s body pulled them over the edge, their balls lurch as they came deep into Luffy’s body. Hot cum floods his channel, and Luffy shivers in delight. He spills his seed between his and Marco’s bodies.   
Luffy grins. “That’s one!” his insides tighten around the two, their still hard cocks pulsing in want.   
“Aye sir!” they begin to move, fucking Luffy’s tight ass, the extra friction between their dicks made it all the sweeter. Luffy wrapped his legs around Marco, drawing him closer as their mating continued.   
Zoro cradled Luffy, keeping him in perfect thrusting position. It wasn’t long before Luffy’s insatiable darkness body was pulling the two over the edge, having them cum again into Luffy’s already cum stuffed hole. “Yes more, more, more!” he moans.   
Marco and Zoro shared a look. As their captain commanded, thankfully the pressure of Luffy’s insides was giving them stimulus, Marco used his flames to help restore their stamina. They began pounding inside him, going at their own pace.  
Usopp was awoken by a strange noise. “Huh where is everyone?” he asked aloud. He looked around and heard noises coming from the captain’s room. ‘What’s going on in there?’ he sneaks up and peeks inside. “Whoa!” he gasped.   
Never had Usopp seen such an erotic show in his life, the blood rushing south and filling his 6 inch dick. ‘Oh man, oh man!’ he palmed himself as he watched his fellow crew mates have sex. He gulped and licked his lips at the sight before him.   
Zoro and Luffy were making out as the swordsman fucked him, he was going fast and hard, one hand caressing his abs, the other fondling Luffy’s pectoral. Marco was sucking on the free nipple, while his hands worked Luffy’s crotch, one fondling his balls the other pumping his cock. He hardened his cock with haki and drove into Luffy hard, it wasn’t just intense for Luffy’s insides but the cock he was rubbing against. Their balls met with a clap, sending ripples of pleasure through their crotches.   
‘Oh man!’ Usopp reached into his boxers and began pumping himself. ‘Luffy is pretty big, to think he’s a bottom, man a cock like that is a waste on him.’ he pumps himself faster and faster as pre spills into his boxers.   
Luffy was lost in pleasure, the two were fucking him so good, neither Marco or Luffy could sense their audience with Observation Haki, too wrapped up in the pleasure. Luffy’s climax hit, his semen erupting over all three of them.   
In his climax, Luffy tightened around the two, his insides growing impossibly tight. In this moment they were all one, a wave of bliss filling them they sandwiched Luffy as they rode the waves of orgasm.   
Usopp came into his boxers. ‘So Luffy is a bottom, I might just be able to be captain after all.’ he slips away to the bunks below. To bad he left so soon, as the boys were far from finished.   
Zoro and Marco found themselves face down with their asses raised high. Luffy had absorbed their cum, making him extra horny, his big 10 inher throbbing and wanting to fuck. “Our captain really is amazing.” Zoro pants, as Luffy fingers him.   
“That he is.” Luffy drives into Marco’s tight hole, his body was more suited for quick rounds. The captain’s room was filled with the moans of the trio. They were in for a long night, but a pleasurable one.   
They had a ship, a real ship and Luffy was excited to fully play. Marco’s power was a big help. Marco fucked Luffy as he fucked Zoro, then Zoro got to fuck him, while he fucked Marco. Luffy rimmed Marco as Zoro sucked his dick. Then it was his turn to get rimmed as Marco sucked him off.   
The trio fell into the sheets, as Luffy’s darkness cleansed them. “I can’t wait for the grand adventure we are gonna have!” he chuckles. His partners were snoozing, pleasurably spent, but sharing similar desires.   
To be continued...


End file.
